Taste in Men
by asdfghjklb
Summary: Elena is forced to go back to the place Damon was living before he returned to Mystic Falls. On their way there a freak accident happens leaving Elena not knowing anything of her past. How will Damon take advantage of her memory loss and a fresh start?
1. We were born to lose

_** " There is definitely something scary about not knowing whether an individual is going to kill you or f*ck you. "**_

_**- Ian Somerhalder**_

I awoke to the sun hitting my face. I tried to squirm away but the arms that were tightly wrapped around me wouldn't let me budge. I looked up to see Stefan. His eyes fluttered open and he instantly smiled at waking up with me. This was my safe haven, just lying with the man I love. The couldn't help but smile. This was perfect. I closed my eyes trying to take in the moment. It was rare that we had times like these. Where Damon wasn't barging in, where someone I love wasn't being bitten, stabbed or hurt in general. This is when I could be normal for just a little while. And then I heard it. My eyes flashed open prepared for the worst. I heard Damon yelling and a couple curse words being thrown out there. There goes my normal morning.

Stefan was leaving today to go back somewhere in Italy. Apparently he thinks he knows one of the 'originals' who can help us. As much as I wanted all the help we could get I didn't want to go a day without Stefan. Out of everything he keeps me grounded. I may of broken up with him before but after he saved me I realized I couldn't take anything for granted. I may not have a lot of time left to be with him. Stefan sighed and released me so I could sit up.

" What do you think is going on now? " I said while rubbing my eyes.

" Who knows. " He said while getting out of bed. He walked to the door and leaned out. I got up and followed Stefan peering out the door, safely hiding behind Stefan.

" Damon?"

" Shut up! " I heard Damon's familiar stressed voice coming from the library. I laughed a little and Stefan gave me a strange look and I went back to being serious. Stefan started walking down the hallway and I followed.

We walked into the library to see books everywhere. The couch in the middle of the room was flipped over, there were empty bookshelves that used to be full. The room was a disaster and in the middle of it all there was Damon. He was standing around a broken chair and a couple hundred books were at his feet and he had one in his hand while he studied it hard. He didn't even notice us come into the room. He was flipping pages fast and I saw a look of frustration as he chucked the book over his shoulder and bent down to get another one when we caught his eye. He instantly shot up.

" Yes?" He said trying his best to look innocent. He looked at us like he wasn't standing in the middle of a room that looked like a tornado went right through. " Can I help you with anything?" He said as his eyebrow shot up making it look like we were the crazy ones.

" You know what were sorry we interrupted. " I said while turning to the door and grabbing Stefan's arm. Stefan was looking at Damon suspiciously but warmed up to my touch. We walked down the hall to the stairs heading for the kitchen. I needed some coffee. " I cant believe you're leaving me with him." I said while hopping onto a stool.

" Elena it's only going to be like two days. " My mouth hung open.

" Stefan you went years without seeing him. Don't act like he doesn't drive you just as crazy. "

" Oh no, he drives me crazy. What I'm saying is you can handle it. " He said while smiling and taking a sip of his coffee.

" Your right. It probably wont be that bad. " I sighed and grabbed a mug of coffee and brought it to my lips I was about to drink when I heard Damon yell. I jumped spilling a little coffee on myself. " I take that back. " I said while closing my eyes in frustration.

I heard Damon loudly come down the stairs. He quickly jumped up and sat down next to me. I still had the coffee in my hands by my lips with my eyes squeezed closed. I didn't even want to look in his direction for fear of dumping my coffee on him in annoyance.

" Jeez, whats your problem?" I opened my eyes to see Damon smiling like the devil at me. " Anyway..." He said while giving looking back to Stefan. " I have to leave. I think I left this book at the place I was staying before I came here. So I'll see you guys in a couple of days. " He hoped off the chair and went to walk away. Stefan and I both started stuttering words drawing his attention back to us.

" Damon! I'm leaving in a hour for Italy. You knew you had to look after Elena! With all the danger she is in, she cant be left unprotected right now! You cant go! " Damon looked back at us completely stricken.

" Oh.. That was today? Listen Stefan I have to do this now. Elena can come with me. " He said about to walk away again like that was a perfectly fine explanation.

" No Damon. You are going to stay here. It's just some stupid book. It can wait. " I watched as Damon huffed in annoyance and close his eyes while rubbing them trying to calm down before he did or said something he would regret.

" Stefan I'm leaving. It's either Elena is left here alone or comes with me for only a day..ish. "

" Day-ish?" I said catching his way of sorta telling the truth.

" I don't know how long it's going to be." He said turning his attention to me.

" Stefan, I'll just go with Damon. I've survived two road trips with him I think I can survive another." I sweetly smiled at Stefan trying to reassure him that it will be fine.

" Go pack. I'm leaving in... now. " Damon left the room and I looked to Stefan.

" I should get going now too. " I frowned. I didn't knmwo how I could go so long without seeing him.

" I'm going to miss you. A lot. I didn't know how I was going to make it in the same house with Damon now I'm shoved into a little car with him." I grabbed Stefan and hugged him hard. I kissed him a couple quick times and went for my keys. " Tell Damon to pick me up at 11. Bye Stefan." I said while leaving.

I drove home and quickly took a shower and threw a couple of clothing items into a little gym bag. It was getting close to 11 and I sat on the stairs leading up to my front porch. Jenna already thought I was staying at Stefan's for the weekend so I didn't really need a cover up story. I watched as Damon's car approached my house awfully fast. Classic Damon driving. Unnecessarily fast and dangerous. He pulled up and the door swung open. I sat up from the porch and took a deep breath.

" Somebody shoot me now." I said under my breath and walked over to the car. I slid in and Damon turned his music off looking at me. He had a smirk on and was looking very happy. He took his right hand and made it into the shape of a gun and focused his eyes on me. " Bang. " He pretended to shoot me.

" Very funny Damon. " I said while I threw my bag into the back. "Now lets get going."

He drove off onto the road and there was silence since then. It was about three hours later that I couldn't take it anymore. There was nothing fun to look at outside the window. It was the same thing over and over again. Damon was silent, which I never thought I'd see the day. I looked at him curiously as to why he was so quiet. He looked like he was sulking about something and he wasn't even paying attention to driving.

" I really hope you don't accidentally kill us, because you're being moody. " I said while shifting so I was looking in his direction.

" I'm not moody." He said while pouting. I laughed and grabbed his CD binder looking through it. I took out a CD with a band name I never heard of it put it in.

" So where exactly are we going?"

" Arizona. "

" Yea that's going to take more then a day-ish. "

" I know. " He said while smirking at me.

" Well since we are going to spend a long time together can we stop and get a bunch of junk food at the next gas station. I'm starving." He smiled and sped up a little. It only took about another half a hour to find an exist to a gas station. It was very isolated and only two other cars were there. We pulled up and I got out of the car as fast as I could. I needed to stretch. I've been sitting in a car way too long. Damon walked around to me and started to pump gas.

" I'll go get snacks and wait for you in there." I said while walking into the gas station. I went down the isles and grabbed almost everything they had in stock. They had burritos, hot dogs and some other thing on display for meals but I was digging the four bags of chips, beef jerky, and combos that I had. I was trying to open the freezer door thing to grab some sodas when Damon came up and opened it and grabbed the sodas I had my eye set on.

" Damn Elena. By the time I get you back to Stefan you'll be the size of a whale." I laughed and wobbled over to the counter and dropped all the food.

" No judging." I said to Damon and looked back to the clerk. He looked annoyed and I just smiled dramatically." He will be paying for it. Can I have the key for the bathroom? " The guy gave me the key and I went outside. The gas station was old so the bathrooms were along the side of the building. I saw the mens bathroom and a little further down the womens. I started walking it when all of a sudden the mens door slammed open hitting me right in the face. Before I had time to even cry I blacked out.

It felt like hours when I finally opened my eyes. It hurt so bad. The sun was hitting me square in the face and all I wanted to do was turn the sun off. I moaned and opened my eyes. I cloud faintly hear things around me.

" Oh my god. I broke her! " I heard a muffled yell. I turned in the direction of the voice to see a very fat man with a burrito in his hand looking over me. " I'm so sorry! ' He cried out a little burrito flying out of his mouth. Disgusting. I looked around. Where was I? This guy...Chub Chub I'll call him, was the only person insight. It looked like I was in the middle of nowhere at a gas station. I saw a man in black come out of the doors of the gas station and ran towards me.

" What happened? " The man in black looked up at Chub Chub like he was going to kill him." Did you do this?" The mystery man said in a deep dark voice.

" It was an accident!" Chub Chub squealed. It looked like Chub Chub was going to make a run for it when the mystery mans hand came and grabbed his shoulder. For a second I thought he was going to choke Chub Chub but instead he grabbed his burrito out of his hands and threw it to the ground. The look on the man dressed in black face was deadly. I cringed when I heard Chub Chub squeal at the loss of his burrito.

" Leave. " Mystery man yelled at Chubz. He then crouched down to me and gently touched my head. " Elena are you okay? " Elena? Who is Elena? Why am I at a gas station in the middle of nowhere? Who was this guy?

" Who is Elena?" I saw his eyes go wide and I felt dizzy. Any sounds got muffled and didn't reach my ears. It felt like I was about to puke and before I knew it I slipped into the darkness, the last thing I saw was the man in blacks face leaning over me.

_**AN: Review! If you have any ideas for this story feel free to tell me. **_


	2. Trying to prevent, what's already begun

_**" I watched that beautiful, capricious smile with a feeling of sorrow for what Damon might have been. "**_

_**-Elena Gilbert**_

I opened my eyes to bright lights. I blinked a couple of times to see familiar florescent lights of a hospital. I leaned up and looked around.

" Your awake. " I turned to see the same man from the gas station. I looked down to see I still had on the same clothes and I could feel something sticky on my face. I put my hand on my face and discovered it was dry blood. "Thanks Elena." I turned my head in the guys direction. "Stefan is going to be so pissed when I bring you back broken." Who was Stefan? Who is this Elena he kept speaking of.

" El-Elena?" He looked at me confused as to why I stuttered.

" Yes, as in Elena Gilbert. "

" I'm Elena Gilbert?" It didn't sound right. I didn't feel like an Elena. The man just looked at me shocked and took a deep breath.

" I guess you don't remember. The doctor said that might happen. The guy who attacked you with a door gave you a concussion. "

" Why can't I remember?" As I was talking the curtain was flung back by a man in a white jacket. Obviously a doctor.

" So you can't remember anything yet? I was afraid that was going to happen. I'm by the way." He said while holding out his hand. I hesitantly shook it and looked at him hopefully.

" When will I remember? Why can I remember the basics but not who I am? Where am I? What is going on?" The doctor didn't even seem phased by my questions. He just sat on the chair and looked at me.

" Well your memory will come back, it's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when. But we cant give you a date. It shouldn't be long though. I believe once the swelling goes down you'll wake up one day and just remember who you are. You'll probably receive glimpse's of memories so be aware of that. There really is no other reason for you to still be here anymore. Just take some ibuprofen when you get headaches and get lots of rest." The doctor stood up about to leave when I started panicking.

" Wait! Where am I supposed to go? "

" I suppose you'll go with him." He said while pointing to the man that I woke up to.

" I don't even know him. How can you just leave me with a complete stranger?" I looked at the man to see him flinch a little. " I don't even know his name! "

" Damon Salvatore. "

" See, now you know his name." The doctor smiled and left me alone with Damon.

I turned around to look at Damon. Damn. I didn't notice till right now how beautiful this guy was. I looked him up and down and liked what I saw. Then with a roll of nausea I realized this guy could be my brother, cousin, or something worse.

" Come on lets go." Damon said while taking my hand and leading me out of the hospital. We were out in the parking lot and he led me to a car which I believed was his. I sat in his car and I felt awkward. What was I supposed to say? How did I know this guy? He got into the car and started driving onto the road. It was silent for about ten minutes when I finally needed answers. The thought of him being my brother was burning in my brain.

" How do I know you? " I immediately regretted how blunt it sounded.

" Well it's complicated. "

" So your not my brother?" I said a little too excited. He gave me a look then went back to focusing on the road.

" No."

" Well are we friends? " I watched as he cringed and shook his head no. " Are we related?" He shook his head again and then I became frustrated. I obviously had to be close enough to him. "Then why am I here with you? You got a vibe to you that screams danger so I obviously have to be close to you somehow. Are we dating?" That could be reasonable. He then started to laugh and he then became serious when he realized I wasn't joking.

" No you hate me." I was surprised. What could he of done so bad to make me hate him.

" I do? And I'm guessing you don't hate me back. "

" Yea, I guess you could say I care about you. In a weird twisted way. " It looked like that was hard for him to say. I frowned.

" So why aren't you taking advantage of the whole, I don't remember thing? "

" I can't be selfish with you Elena. You'll remember soon enough." I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. I clung onto the words ' I cant be selfish with you'. They sounded so familiar yet so distant. I focused as hard as I could. I could feel certain emotions with the words. I could feel shock, and then at ease. Like I knew everything in the world would be right. I was concentrating and then I finally snapped back when I heard Damon.

" Elena? Elena?" His hands were waving in front of my face and I blinked a couple of times.

" Sorry I just... I remember something. Did you ever say that before to me? Those words, ' I cant be selfish with you.'? They sound so familiar and they give me this feeling, like... like they meant the world to me and everything was going to be okay. I just don't understand." I looked at Damon to see a look of horror on his face. Whats wrong? I put my hand on his arm in a comforting way, trying to see what was wrong.

" Are you okay?"

" Peachy." He said looking pissed off.

" Where are we going?" I said looking around and noticing we were on a back road and the sun was setting.

" We started out on a road trip. We are going to my old house to grab something then going home. "

" Oh." I said while frowning. It would of been nice to go somewhere that was supposed to be familiar. I guess all I had was Damon to remind me of who I am. We spent awhile in silence again and I concentrated on all the things that were going through my head. I did my best to remember my past but it was just a black wall. Whenever I got somewhat on track the memory would fly away instantly leaving me even more frustrated. I then decided to let it go and concentrate on Damon. I studied him trying to figure him out.

" Why do I hate you so much?" I said, now not caring if I sounded blunt. I was going to be spending a lot of time with him so I didn't care what thought of me anymore.

" I've done some really horrible things." If I wasn't concentrating so hard on him I wouldn't of noticed the second of guilt flash through him.

" Doesn't everyone? I mean there must of been something. "

He sighed and turned to me. "That's the thing, it's not just one thing. There's a list, and I must say you don't want to hear them. I'm sure before you would of been begging for a time you couldn't remember me." I looked him up and down trying my best to read him.

" You don't look too bad. I guess for as long as I don't remember the things you did we can be friends. I don't have to hate you... yet. " I said while smiling. I could sense something was bothering him. "Are we just going to drive through the night? " I said while looking around us. There was nothing but black. I had a light on in the car and that was the only thing that showed.

" I planned on it. We are in a hurry. Are you tired?"

" I'm iffy" I know the doctor said I should get sleep but right now I wanted to learn more about me. "OK, so since we are not dating, not friends, or relatives and I hate you. Why am I with you right now?"

" Even though you hate me, you love to spend time with me. " He said while smiling.

" I know you're joking but that might be the case. So I know I'm probably annoying you but I just have thousand questions. My first one is, do you have a girlfriend?" He laughed at me and shook his head.

" You can't remember anything about yourself and now you want to know about me?"

" I would like to know about the man I'm basically trusting everything I have with."

" Fair enough. No, I don't have a girlfriend." How is that possible he is totally hot.

" Girl problems?"

" Elena when you remember, you're going to look back on this conversation and laugh at how not funny it is. "

" Oh I see. Extreme girl problems that I'm some how involved in. "

" Is that really what you think when you see me? The first thought you have is, 'Oh that guy has issues'. "

" Well I obviously don't know what you've been through, but I could tell that someone left a mark on you. I hope that it wasn't me." I said while looking at my hands. Trying to avoid eye contact. I could sense that we weren't as close as I first thought. I definitely damaged him in some way. I could feel a yawn coming on and tried my best to not let it creep up on me. I knew for sure if Damon saw me yawning he would make me go to sleep. I readjusted trying to get comfortable and ended up leaning my head on Damon. I guess maybe I could ask my questions tomorrow.

"Goodnight Elena." Damon said while patting my head. I didn't even have enough time to say anything back before I drifted off.

I could feel the warmth of unconsciousness and the relaxation take over me. I could feel myself drifting into a dream. I was in a room. It was my bedroom. I was heading for my bed and then I noticed Damon sitting by the window. Everything happened in a blur. We were talking and he held a necklace that looked familiar. The only words I could faintly understand where the ones he said right before a tear formed in his eye. " I need to say it once. You need to hear it. I love you, Elena."

My eyes flashed open and there was darkness around me but a glow of headlights. It took me awhile to remember where I was and why I was there. I looked around and saw Damon looking at me suspiciously.

" Bad dream?" I stared at him not knowing what to say. I nodded my head and turned in the opposite direction. I remembered what happened in my dream completely. I knew I couldn't tell Damon about it. I also knew that it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory.

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Maybe you can right all your wrongs

_**"I can waken things inside you that have been sleeping all your life."**_

_**- Damon Salvatore**_

Damon and I have been driving for what felt like years. We were in the middle of nowhere driving across the desert. Apparently we still had hours to go but we were close. I've been real quiet today. After my dream I had last night I feared that if I opened my mouth I would say something wrong. I was leaning against my door and daydreaming out Damons window. I started to stare at Damon. He was concentrating on the road so I didn't feel awkward looking at him. He really was flawless. I wanted to just reach out and brush my fingertips across his amazing cheekbones.

"Why are you staring at me?" Because your deliciously beautiful. Damon didn't even take his eyes off the road for one second. "I know I'm beautiful." How did he do that? Well this is awkward.

" I-umm. You have something on your face." I leaned forward and brushed his cheek with my fingers, pretending to wipe something off. I smiled in victory for touching him, not exactly the way I planned though. "All gone! " I said with an overly dramatic smile. He just smirked at me and went back to the road. He so knew there was nothing on his face.

After hours of me openly eye stalking and him making fun of me, I was gonna go crazy.

" Do you have a girlfriend? " I was thinking about this for a while he must be taken.

" What? You already asked that yesterday. Was my first answer not good enough for you? " What does he mean I asked he him that yesterday? I did not. I would of remembered, trust me.

" No I didn't. "

" Yes Elena. You did. Last Night. "

" I did...I- I don't remember. " I tried my best to maintain control but I was freaking out on the inside.

"You forgot stuff that happened yesterday?" I was taking deep breaths trying not to panic but these questions kept running through my head. Will I ever remember my past? Can I ever make memories again? Why cant I remember! Damon wrapped his arm around me in a comforting matter and I buried my face in his jacket trying to calm down. "Elena It will be okay. It's probably just side effects. Don't worry." His words didn't change anything but they calmed me down a bit.

A couple hours later I was looking out the windows taking in the area. We were in Arizona. It was beautiful. Damon drove right through a town and went onto a dirt road.

" So I take it you didn't live in Las Vegas? " I joked as I looked around.

" If I needed to party, it wasn't too far away but I need my space from the world sometimes."

" Yea, I'm totally the same way. At least I think I am." He turned a corner and a large house came into view. It was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. "I must say, you have good taste." The car came to a stop and we both jumped out of it. Damon was taking in the house and took a deep breath while taking off his sunglasses.

" Well I am Damon Salvatore." He smirked and walked up to the stairs that led up to the doors. I marveled at how amazing this place was and followed him.

" So why aren't you still living here?" I said while turning in circles trying to see the most I could.

" I had business to attend to in Virginia. "

" Is that where I'm from? Where we met?"

" Yep." He said not really paying attention. He walked up a spiral stair case and I ran after him. The house was so empty and big it almost scared me to be alone. We went into a white room filled with books stacked up on top of each other. He immediately went to them. He picked up a book and looked at it attentively and then threw it over his shoulder and took the next book on the pile and repeated the look, throw over the shoulder technique. I have a feeling Damon was always like that.

" What are you looking for? I can probably help." I timidly walked to him. He looked up at me and then rapidly looked around him. He ripped out of piece of paper from the book he had in his hands.

" Can you find me a pen?" I walked over to a desk and found a pen and gave it to him. " OK, now you have to look in the books for this saying" He wrote something on a paper.I looked to see** Злите** written on it.

" What does that mean?"

"Evil ones. It's Bulgarian. Now what you have to do is look on the front, back and first and last pages of the book for that saying." He shoved the paper in my face and I focused on it. "There will be a lot of ones that look like it so you have to pay close attention." I sighed and sat down on the big white fluffy couch in the room and brought a stack of books with me.

We spent hours going through the books. I must gone through over a hundred. There were a lot more books here then I thought. At first I had all my books neatly stacked but easily fell into the pattern of Damons ways and just chucked books over my was sprawled out on the floor like I was on the couch. There were many times we both accidentally hit each other with a book. Then it became a challenge of who could 'accidentally' chuck a book the hardest but I could tell he was taking it easy on me.

" So why do we need this book?" I said while looking through a book in my hands. "I mean 'Evil Ones', Creeeeeepy." I picked up another book and looked at the back. Then something caught my eye. There were words faintly smudge and faded on the first page. The page was blank exept for the one saying. I jumped of the couch running to the light we turned on when it got dark. I grabbed the piece of paper I had with me an squinted my eyes trying to read it. The words perfectly matched. I looked back to see Damon still going through the books not even paying attention to me. Why does he need this book so bad? I glanced around the house wondering what if I just hid it. We could spend a little more time here. It was beautiful and it was a break from things. I knew I was going to remember soon and it scared me. There obviously was some drama going down that I couldn't even be told about because I wouldn't know how to handle it. Why not take advantage? I took the book and went to a pile in the far corner of the room. I made it look like I was grabbing more books as I slid the book on the very bottom of the pile. I casually walked back to the couch and went back to 'finding the book'.

" Any luck?"

" Nope." I said while dramatically closing a book. "You still didn't answer my question. What's with the book?" He flopped down on the couch next to me and leaned back.

"It has some information I need."

" Why do you need it?"

" What is this 20 questions?" He was slightly angry. It was probably because he was frustrated. I felt kind of guilty maybe I should go get that book after all. "We're gonna have to stay here tonight. There are a lot of rooms, you can just pick one." Damon got up from the couch and he went to walk away but I quickly grabbed his hand.

" Damon, I know this might sound needy but I really cant be alone right now. Your the only person I can trust so can we stay together?" I asked hopefully. He looked confused and I could see indecision cross his face.

" Sure. Lucky me." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I laughed and then got dizzy when we started walking. We were soon in a room I couldn't see and Damon flipped me over letting me crash down on a large bed. I sat up looking at the bed. My mouth hung open. The bed could fit way over a dozen people.

" This is what your life is like?"

" Day and Night." I crawled up to the bed and got in, not even caring of changing out of my clothes. I was actually pretty exhausted. All that reading and book chucking wore me out.

" What about my family? Are my parents just okay with me leaving town with some guy?" I was thinking of this before. I must be going behind there backs. I watched as Damon face began to turn into a mask I noticed he puts on whenever I ask uncomfortable questions. But how uncomfortable should this be? It's just my parents.

" Your parents... Yea there fine with it." He looked down at his hands avoiding eye contact. Then he looked up smiling. "They just love me and trust me enough to take care of you." He got in the bed next to me. I was a little confused.

" That's cool I guess. I feel like I miss them. I don't remember them but I can feel the ache in my chest when I think of parents in general. That's been happening a lot. Instead of memories, on certain subjects I feel things. Like if you say a certain sentence I heard before I can feel the way that sentence affected me in my memory but I cant actually remember it. I've been feeling some weird things lately."

"Like what?"

" I can feel love, I can feel hate, I can feel the excitement I once had. It feels so... strange. Have you ever just had a bad day for no reason and couldn't help but get upset over every little thing and just want to break down and cry for no reason?"

"No."

" Of course not, your a guy. But that's what it feels like. I really don't like it." Damon was quiet and I looked at him to see him studying the ceiling.

" What do you feel when you think of me? Hatred?"

"Sorrow." I said before thinking. "I feel pain. Not hatred or annoyance. I feel bad. I also feel like there is something I can do to take away the pain but I just don't know how without causing more of it." I looked up at the ceiling too. " I don't know what that means. Or if it comforts you in any way. I'm pretty sure half the stuff I'm saying now I will regret when I remember." I laughed and turned to him getting comfortable. For some reason I could only get comfortable while leaning towards him when I had a whole bed to roll around in.

" Yes, you'll regret it."

" I really don't care. I'm just living for the moment and right now the moment is telling me not to lie to you. I get the vibe I must do that a lot."

" For not remembering things you sure do catch on to a lot."

I didn't want to sleep but I could feel myself drifting off. Before I knew it I was out cold. Morning came around fast. Too fast. I was in a comfy bed with no memories of last night. Thinking back it was all a blur. The last thing I remembered was throwing books at Damon. Ugh these random memories I keep forgetting are driving me crazy. But at least I remember some things and I'm not completely losing it. I sat up and saw Damon next to me. The bed was so big he got lost in it. The blanket was pulled up to his chin and he was still asleep. I didn't remember anything that happened last night so I had to check. Please don't be naked. Please don't be naked. Oh who am I kidding? Please be naked, please be naked. I whipped the covers back to see we were both very fully clothed. I guess that was a good thing.

" Why did you do that? " Damon didn't move an inch and his eyes stayed shut. I giggled a little and threw the blanket back over him.

" Good morning." Damon sat up in bed and put his hand on his face.

" Ugh. We have a long day ahead of us. We should go look for that book." He got out of bed and stretched then left me. I couldn't help but feel like I should be remembering something about this book that was very important. I sat there thinking about it. I couldn't remember so I gave up. It must not of been that important.

_**AN: WTF! We have to wait for December 2nd for the next episode! And it looks soooooo good. I hate this!**_

_**Ok, so I just have to say, I'm really loving the whole Stefan and Caroline thing that's been going on. At first I thought it was weird and now I'm seriously loving it. **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Wave your worries and cares, goodbye

**"****Interesting things happen in the dark…sometimes."**

******-Damon Salvatore.**

Damon was sitting on the ground and I was going in and out of consciousness trying to find a book. The nagging feeling that I should be remembering something didn't go away. I tried just pushing it out of my thoughts. It was easier to just run away from it but I can't. I just want to know. I sighed in frustration. I caught Damon's attention and he looked up at me.

" What?"

"I just can't remember. No matter how hard I try I just can't. I'm going out of my mind and I feel like I should be worrying about all this stuff but I'm not and there is this feeling in the pit of my stomach that will not just go away. I want to be normal again! "

"Come on don't feel that way. You're only going to forget all of your past for a couple of days. You'll never get this opportunity again. Just embrace it." He went back to looking at his book. Does he really think that, that will solve my problem? Embracing it? I huffed in annoyance and went back to book searching.

I felt my eyelids getting heavier and I uncontrollably shut my eyes, letting my head fall back and my mouth fell open. Before I could really register into my nap I felt Damon kicking my leg. I jolted up and looked down. I felt like I just got caught sleeping in class and Damon was the angry teacher.

"Sorry." I mumbled and took the next book in the pile. Before I knew it I was back in my own world not paying attention to Damon or the stupid books. I was thinking of our ride back home. Wherever that was. Somewhere in Virginia, I guess. I then felt it creep over me. I felt the knowledge being brought back into my head. I remember being in a car with Damon and him saying 'You're not the worst company in the world Elena.' I remember me smiling and feeling like this may be the beginning. I looked over to Damon and I realized. He lied to me. I did not hate him. There was no way possible.

I sat up from the couch and walked away from the room. I was getting tired of it. I went into the kitchen and sat down on a stool that overlooked the perfectly white kitchen. As I was looking over the kitchen I noticed glass patio doors. Curiosity took over me and I jumped off the stool and walked to the doors opening them. As I was opening them I felt a warm breeze hit my face. I looked up in the sky to see it about to storm. Figures, the first time, well at least I think the first time in Arizona it storms. It never storms in Arizona. Just my luck. But I was still amazed at what I saw. There was a giant pool that was gated off from the desert in the back. I looked behind me to see Damon still in the room. I walked out and silently closed the doors behind me. The sky was gray and a tint of purple and it just made everything more amazing. I walked up to pool and leaned down and felt the water. It was warm. I just wanted to jump in. Could I even swim? A smile spread across my face. I guess I had to just take my chances. I only get to forget my past for a couple of days. Why not live it up? Maybe drown in the process. I stripped off the sundress I was in and jumped into the pool not thinking twice about it. Underwater, in a different world felt amazing. I didn't have any cares or worries. I came up to the surface to see Damon crouched down by the pool edge.

"You know old Elena would be lecturing you about being in a pool when it's storming out. You know it's dangerous."

"Old Elena? Aren't I the same as before?" I swam over to him and leaned my elbows on the edge.

"No not even close. You're a lot more fun now. "

"But we haven't even done anything that fun really... Oh god am I that much of a bore?" I said only halfway faking the horror of the situation.

"No, you're just always so serious." He said with a serious face trying to mock me. I watched him carefully thinking back to my memories.

"I think you lied to me." I pushed off the side of the pool and started swimming around again while looking at him. "You made it seem like we weren't even close. I think we are closer than you're letting on. We are friends." I thought back to when he said he loved me. "Maybe even a little more."

"I didn't lie to you Elena. That's just the way things are." He sighed and sat up.

"Then change it." I said it like it was the simplest thing ever. "If it's the way thing are and you don't want it that way, just change it. Problem solved."

"It's not that easy."

"Just start now. Have fun with me." I splashed him a little bit with water. Then and idea popped in to my head. "Come swimming with me!"

"Elena it's storming."

"Don't be such a grouch. Do something spontaneous. Is that just not in you?" I was teasing him a bit.

"Me? Damon Salvatore not being impulsive? What has this world come to?" I laughed and he stood up taking off his jacket.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands as he went to strip. I then became quiet and enjoyed the show. He started to unbutton his shirt and he looked up smirking at me. "Go a little slower." I joked... OK maybe I wasn't joking but that's the way I portrayed it. He slid out of his shirt and my eyebrows rose. Oh lucky me. "Off with the pants!" I said while throwing my hands in the air. It looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Was this your goal the whole time? If you wanted to see me naked all you really had to do was ask." I giggled hysterically. I heard something rustle behind me and on reflex I looked behind me. In that times Damon managed to get out of his pants and jump into the pool without me seeing. He splashed me pretty good and when he came up the first thing I did was splash him back.

"That was not fair!"

"How is it not fair? You were started to make me feel uncomfortable. Haven't you ever heard of boundaries?" He was smiling and swimming around me in circles and I followed him while turning a little bit.

"Really, you were uncomfortable? I somehow highly doubt that." A flash of lightning lit up the sky and I looked up. The clouds were getting darker and the wind was picking up. It made this whole pool thing ten times more adventurous. I loved it and somehow Damon fit the picture. "So what are the chances are we are going to die out here?"

"Highly probable."

"Oh really?" I swam forward getting a little closer to him. "So are you saying we should get out and go inside? Where it is safe."

"Nope." He said it with a grin.

"Well, well we can add loves danger to the list of Damon qualities." I started circling him like he did to me.

"There's a list? You care that much?"

"There's a long list." It then started to rain and dove underneath the water trying to soak up the easy feeling of being weightless. I came up to the surface ready to get out. When I came up there was no Damon anymore. I dove underwater opening my eyes and looking for him. He wasn't in the pool. I came back up and yelled "Damon?" I looked around. I could barely see anything through the rain. "Where did you go?" I went to the edge of the pool and pushed myself up. I ran over to my dress and bent down and picked it up. I looked up to see Damon by the door with towels. I ran to him and slipped inside. I hugged the towel he gave me around my shoulders. Damon led me to a room I haven't seen before. There was a giant fire place that was taller than me and over ten feet wide. It was amazing. I went forward trying to get warm. I felt Damon behind me.

"I feel like we should do the hokey pokey in front of the fire to dry off." I stuck my right foot out closer to the fire and shook my foot. Damon laughed at me and then sat down on the couch behind us. I turned around facing him.

"Well Damon I must say, you're not the worst company in the world." His head snapped in my direction and his eyes narrowed.

"You're remembering things." I grinned at him and left to go change. When I got up to our room I heard a faint ringing noise. I went in a found Damon's phone. I picked it up trying to make it stop. I couldn't help but see there were seventeen missed calls from someone named Stefan. I changed into dry clothes and went back down stairs giving Damon his phone. He looked at me curiously and took his phone seeing all the missed calls. His eyebrows raised and he looked alarmed. I watched as he quickly dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Stefan? Did everything work out?" I was curious so I sat down near him trying to hear the conversation.

"No. My friends wants nothing to do with it. She doesn't want Klaus after her. We are going to have to find another way to save Elena." What! Save me? Now I'm definitely sure Damon has been leaving out big parts of information I needed to know. Damon looked at me just discovering I could hear what they were saying. He stood up and walked across the room away from me.

"Once I find this book I may have an idea. But Stefan..." Damon looked back in my direction and sighed. "I can't really tell you anything right now. Once we find the book we will come back soon as possible." I didn't get to hear what Stefan said. Damon hung up and walked to the door and left me in the room alone. Oh no. He had explaining to do. I ran after him heading to the room I've spent all day in.

"Are you at least going to explain?" Damon turned to me as if he didn't know I was following him this whole time.

"What?"

"You know what Damon."

"No I don't. Now either you get some rest because we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow or you can help me find this damn book." As he was talking I was yawning. I wanted to go to bed but I think finding the book was more important. I sat down on the familiar couch and started grabbing books. Damon smiled and sat down in his spot. All I could think about is what Damon could be hiding from me. I then sat up straight. I remember. I remember the book! I remember hiding it. I looked wide eyed at Damon about to burst out the information I had and then stopped myself. If he couldn't tell me about what's going on then I didn't need to tell him where the book was.

_**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. That usually won't happen. My laptop broke so I couldn't do anything. Oh and anyone who is reading my For what it's worth story**__**,**__** I'm sorry I couldn't update that on Monday. I'm working on getting out a new chapter tomorrow though:)**_

_**Review! **_


	5. I believe I belong to you

"_**I'm sure **__**Elena has had dreams about Damon**__**.**__**"**_

_**-Nina Dobrev**_

I was so warm under all the blankets that were wrapped around me. I didn't want to move what's so ever. I opened my eyes to be met with piercing blue ones. I blinked a couple of times and leaned in closer to Damon.

"Good Morning." I mumbled sleepily. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well you were next to me all night so, pretty good." I giggled and tried not to yawn and ruin the moment but it was inevitable. I yawned and when I opened my eyes again he was looking at me funny.

"What? It's like you never seen somebody yawn before."

"No I've never seen somebody unhinge there jaw to breath. I take it you didn't sleep well."

"I had some crazy dreams." I instantly remembered my horrible night. I had nightmares about Damon. Horrible nightmares. In my dreams it was Damon, but it wasn't my Damon. It was like something possessed him and he turned into a demon. It scared me. I had no idea why I was dreaming of such horrible things but it just made me love normal Damon a little more.

"What about?"

"Nothing too special." I sat up and stretched while jumping off the bed and going into the bathroom that was connected to the room. When I came back the blanket that strangely fit this oversized bed was wrapped all the way around Damon a couple of times. His face was buried in the pillow and I laughed while running up and jumping on him. I heard a moan and he lifted his head off the pillow.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes," Before I knew it he flipped us over and somehow unwrapped out of the blanket he was in. He was pressing most of his body weight on me. "Two can play that game." He leaned down and whispered in my ear "But I can make it a lot more fun."

"Then prove it."

"Well then you'll be dead, and that would be unfortunate for me because I actually like having you around."

"I knew it." I giggled and he brought his hand up to my face and gently brushed his fingertips against my cheek. I leaned my head into his hand and closed my eyes.

"I'm going to miss this." I opened my eyes and turned back to him.

"Why do you keep acting like things will change? Maybe they won't." I tugged at blanket that was leaning on his shoulders. "I kind of took you as a guy who was a little more optimistic." I let go off the blanket and he rolled back to his side.

"The situation we're in there is no possible way there will be a good outcome Elena. I want to tell you so much but I feel like I owe it to you to let you be free for a little while. You really need it."

"Well... thanks but I'm still mad at you for it."

"Don't be." He leaned his head against mine and I sighed.

"I won't be mad anymore if you won't be mad at me." He sat up leaning on an elbow looking at me. "I may have done something..."

"What did you do?" He was stern and I could tell he would be angry.

"Nevermind." I flipped over and pulled the blanket over my head not looking at him. Before I knew it he was on top of me prying the blanket out of my hands. We wrestled in till I finally gave up and let him take the blanket away. I huffed and fixed my hair that was all over my face. So not attractive." Okay Okay." I pushed him off me and sat up. "Well last night... I may have remembered something."

"What did you remember?"

"Well the other day I forgot about three hours before me and you went to bed."

"Just spit it out Elena."

"I know where the book is." I squealed and grabbed the blanket again while hiding myself.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I felt Damon jump of the bed. "How can you be so stupid?" I whipped the blanket off and sat up.

"You promised you weren't going to be mad!"

"I lied! Just like you! I seriously need to leave right now before I do something I will regret!" He stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. A couple seconds later he came busting back in again and paced the room grabbing at his hair. "I can't believe you! Elena you heard how important this was!" He went for the door and slammed it again leaving me there. I then began to count 1-2-3 the door bust open again. "Do you know much time we have wasted! We could have been back by now! Why did you do it? Why!" Before letting me answer he went out the door again. If he wasn't so mad I would have laughed. I waited for him to come back in.

"Damon." I knew he could hear me. He busted in again.

"Where is the fucking book?" I flinched and jumped off the bed.

"You finally ask now. I'll show you." I walked out the door carefully trying to not get so close to Damon. We walked down the stairs and went into the room with he books and I went over to the familiar corner. I threw a couple of the books that were on it behind me. I felt a book being slammed against my back and I stood up straight looking at Damon. He was rubbing his head.

"Careful where you throw those things. Do you really want to piss me off even more?" I picked up the book and handed it too Damon and he flipped through the pages. "Yep this is the one." He went and sat down on the couch and I followed. Before I could sit down he looked up from the book with a warning look. "You are going to go upstairs and sit in your room for a time out little girl."

"Damon get serious."

"Oh I'm serious. We are leaving when I finish reading this." I looked at the book and saw how thick it was. There was no way he could get that done in one day. He saw me looking. "I'll be done in less than an hour, so go get packed."

"There is no way you'll be done in an hour."

"Go. Get. Packed." The look on his face scared me so I went upstairs with no more arguments. I really screwed up. I wanted to ask Damon to stay here just a little longer but I already knew I was in a lot of trouble and didn't want to add anything else to that list. He will get over it. I hope. If we are going home that means there will be a lot of time trapped in a small vehicle. The thought of the demon from my dreams joining us on that trip petrified me. What if my unconscious mind was trying to tell me something about him? I started folding my clothes shoving them back into my bag while grabbing some other clothes to wear today. I decided to take a shower. While I was in the shower I was thinking of Damon, which probably wasn't the best thing to do while in the shower. But I was thinking about this stupid book. Why was it so important? While I washing my hair one of my memories reappeared.

I was standing on a porch and I felt so disappointed. Damon was standing in front of me looking guilty.

"Elena I'm sorry." I gulped back the lump in my throat and shook my head.

" Thank you for being honest with me. And the answer to your question about our friendship, is yes. You have lost me forever."

I snapped back into reality with my hands still in my hair. I couldn't believe it. I could feel it in that moment, I hated him. He wasn't lying to me. I quickly rinsed my hair and got out of the shower. We must have a lot more issues then I thought. Pushing the memory back in my head I got out of the shower and got ready for the day. I walked out of the bathroom and Damon was sitting on the bed with my bag. I slowly walked out and sat next to him.

"Sorry."

"You should be. Now come on." He sat up and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. We walked down stairs and Damon went to the door walking right out of it without a second look. I on the other hand took in the view. This will probably be the last time I'll ever see this place and my god was it amazing. I followed after Damon and went to his car. I got in my side and we drove off. We were in town and I heard my stomach growl. Damon must of too because he laughed at me. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Let's get some food then." He turned the car around and went into the parking lot of a small restaurant. It looked decent. We walked in and sat down. We were practically the only ones here. Our waiter came by and took our drink orders. I looked him up and down. It was just a natural thing to do. He was your all American teenage boy, blonde hair and blue eyes. He saw me looking him up and down and took it as a compliment and winked at me. Truth was there was nothing special about him. I turned my attention back to Damon who was watching me with amusement.

"Figures you would like boys like that. He's almost and exact copy of your exboyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yep. Plays football and all."

"Wow, how cliché. Don't tell me I was a cheerleader!"

"I hate to break it to you..."

I wasn't paying attention to his words when I felt the familiar fogginess of a memory being pushed back into my brain. I was in a field stretching when I saw Damon's car come into view. The same car I've been basically living in. A blond girl kissed Damon and jumped out of the car all perky. I heard someone mumble that her name was Caroline.

I came back into reality and thought about what just happened. Why was he kissing her? Where they dating? I saw Damon looking at me bored.

"Where did you go?"

"I was remembering something. Now what were we talking about?" I took a sip from my drink waiting for him to answer.

"How cliché your life was and how you have horrible taste in guys."

"I don't even know my type of guy that I like." I defended myself but knew I was developing a certain type lately.

"You know what your type should be? A guy that has black hair, with light blue eyes, likes leather and black who is absolutely hilarious and charming. Perfect guy for you!" I burst out laughing as he just described himself.

"Someone like...oh you!" I giggled and he smiled.

"Actually your type is more like light brown hair with green eyes. A guy who broods and has a frown on in almost every occasion."

"Ew, I like the first one better." Damon almost choked on his water with laugher.

"I'm never going to let you live that down. Ever. I'm actually looking forward for you to remember now so I can just rub that in your face." I was so confused but went with it.

"Maybe I don't have a type."

"Oh trust me, old Elena has a type. You go for the tortured soul. I don't know about fun Elena though. Apparently you have a split personality." I ignored his attempt at insulting me and went for the obvious.

"Then what are you? You don't think you're classified on my 'type'."

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"You're saying you're not a tortured soul? I'm not an idiot. You are so drained. It's written all over your face."

He smirked at me and said" It's written all over this beautiful face." He was pointing to his face and I tried hard not to laugh.

"That cocky smirk you're always supporting just proves it. I can read people very easily?"

"And how would you know that?"

"Just because I don't remember things doesn't mean I don't know."

"I doubt it. You're all talk."

"Oh really? Well guess what I've been remembering a lot more then I've been telling you. So I'm clearly not all talk. You know one day I will remember. What if I didn't tell you when I remembered? Would you be mad?"

"I wouldn't be mad but that scenario will never happen." He went quiet as he saw our waiter come back and ask for out orders. I noticed he never really faced Damon. Even when asking for his order he was facing me. It was odd but funny at the same time. I had to control myself from laughing at the situation. Damon just looked annoyed with the kid. I couldn't blame him. "Back to our conversation, now what have you been remembering." I thought all about my few memories I've had. Damon telling me he loved me, us driving in a car, me telling him we could never be friends, and then him with some other chick. Look at the pattern. He wasn't joking when he said he had girl issues and I was definitely the main issue.

"Who's Caroline?" Damon's brow furrowed.

"One of your best friends." My jaw dropped. This whole situation was way more screwed up then I thought. "What's with the face?"

"Oh nothing." I quickly thought of a lie. "I just had a flashback of us fighting so when you said she was my best friend it shocked me that's all." I took a large sip of water trying to cover up. Our food came and we both quickly ate in silence. When the bill came Damon picked it up and I sat in the booth collecting all my stuff as Damon went up to counter and paid. When Damon was gone the waiter came back and started talking to me.

"So do you think I could get your number?" I was looking through my purse not really paying attention.

"Why?" Before I realized what I said I heard Damon's familiar laughter I looked up to see him leaning against the counter watching us in amusement. I looked back at the boy to see all his confidence falter.

"So I could text you. Take you out on a date sometime. You know..."

"Oh... no." I smiled at him and walked towards Damon not even looking behind. Damon put his arm around me as we went out the doors and I saw him wave to our waiter. When we got outside Damon was laughing pretty hard.

"You have no sympathy. Poor kid."

"Huh?" I wasn't even thinking about him, more about being so close to Damon.

"It's officially. You're heartless."

We got to his car and we started driving. It was about twenty minutes later right when we were in the desert that the car made a loud noise. I looked at Damon to see complete horror and his face. A cloud of smoke emerged from the front of the car and Damon pulled over freaking out.

"My baby!" Damon jumped out of the car running to the front opening the top and more brown smoke clouded around. I have a feeling getting home wasn't going to be so simple.

_**I just wanted to say thanks to you all who alerted, added to favorites, or reviewed. It brightens my day!**_

_**Review!**_


	6. Absent mindedly makin' me want you

_** "Indulge me in one thing. A kiss." **_

_**-Damon Salvatore.**_

The sun was beating down on my face as I laid out in the middle of the road. After an hour of Damon messing around with his car I decided the most rational decision to do was tan. I heard the hood of the car slam and I looked up to see a pissed off Damon. I'm beginning to think pissed off is his natural mood.

"What's going on now?" Damon patted the hood of his car looking longingly at it.

"She's not going to make it." His face was scrunched in sadness and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. He then gave me a death glare and I shut up. I looked right and left and didn't see anyone coming anytime soon. Damon took out his phone and started dialing. I watched him look at his phone and then held it up in the air and started walking in circles.

"Please, please tell me you have service." I closed my eyes and prayed that we weren't stuck here in till someone came.

"Nope." Damon sighed and closed his eyes while rubbing his forehead. "Okay, you're going to stay here and I'll be back."

"You can't leave me here all by myself!" He ignored me and started walking down the road anyway. "Damon!" I jumped up to my feet and ran after him.

"Trust me Elena, I'll be amazingly fast. Just go sit in the car."

"Damon we are miles away! You wont make it back to the town before it gets dark!" He didn't say anything just waved it off and went back to walking. Figures I couldn't change his mind. Now I have to sit here and worry the whole time. I walked back to the car and sat on the hood leaning against the windshield. I could faintly see him in the distance and I heard him yell something. I couldn't hear it the first time and then I heard him perfectly.

"Get off my car!" How could he see me that far away? I did what he said and hoped back down. Now what am I supposed to do? I was tired of sitting in the sun. I got in the car and leaned back. I guess a nap would be the best, Damon is probably going to be gone for a long time. I drifted off to sleep and before I knew it I was being woken up to a beeping. I opened my eyes to see the blue tint in the sky and a beat up old Buick right next to me. Damon was driving it and I couldn't help but laugh. It looked so unnatural. Damon's face held a look of disgust which just made me laugh even harder. "I hate myself." Damon moaned from the car. "Grab the book in the backseat and lets go." I grabbed the book and jumped out of his car and ran to the passenger side of the Buick.

" At least we are driving in style." I joked but I don't think he thought it was too funny. He sped off down the road as the sun was setting. I looked at the book in my hands and flipped through the pages. I couldn't understand any of it. " How can you understand all of this?"

" I'm super smart." He smirked and took the book out of my hands and threw it in the back seat.

" Beauty and brains." I smiled and looked out the window. We drove for a good three hours and we were now somewhere in New Mexico. I could feel his gaze on me and I turned to look at him but he was already back to staring straight ahead. "So are we stopping anywhere tonight?"

"Nope. We already wasted a lot of time." That wasn't the answer I was hoping for.

" I have to pee. "

" I'll pull over." I looked at him disgusted. Ew.

" I'm not going on the side of the road!"

" Well I'm not going an extra thirty miles out of the way so it's either hold it or the road."

" I hate you!"

" Already knew that." He pulled over on the side of the road and eyed me waiting for me to get out. I huffed and got out and started walking in the knee length weeds. I was heading for the trees that were pretty far away. " Where are you going?" Damon's head out the window.

" To the trees. Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" I saw him roll his eyes and go back into the car. I kept walking and when I finally reached the trees. I couldn't help but explore a little. It was so beautiful. I started walking down a hill that led to another bundle of trees. I got to the bottom and circled around to see the whole view. I walked a little farther down a path and took a couple turns, it wasn't too long before I was completely lost.

Damon is going to kill me! I found a hill that looked somewhat like the one I came down. I went up it, praying that there would be an annoyed Damon leaning against an ugly car waiting for me. When I got to the top there wasn't anything but a large field that led to nowhere familiar. It was getting dark and I was getting a little freaked out. " Damon!" I sighed and decided calling for him would be useless. I went down and when I reached the bottom I heard something rustle in the trees behind me. I turned around fast and nobody was there. I felt wind behind me and I turned around again to see nothing. I could feel a presence of something. I started running and I felt like someone was almost chasing me. I began to run faster and then I tripped on a root and fell right into the mud. The wind picked up and sounded as if it was in the middle of a snow storm. I then was positive I heard someone.

"Elena." Whispers filled the air and kept repeating my name. I felt my heart stop. I snapped my head up and pushed myself off the ground and just ran as fast as I could, not turning back. I could feel hot tears run down my face.

" Damon!" I screamed at the top of my lungs not caring if it was useless. I was sobbing, scared out of my mind. " Da-" Before I could finish I felt warm arms being wrapped around me. At first I struggled before I heard Damon's calming voice.

" Shhh. Elena it will be okay." I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could not, wanting him to disappear on me. I felt him wrap an arm around my knees picking me up easily. We were back at the car in no time and he slid me into the passenger seat. He got in his side and we started driving, we were both being quiet.

" Damon there was someone out there."

" I know." That was the last we talked. About a half an hour later we pulled up to a simple motel.

" I thought we were going straight through the night." I eyed the motel trying to see the quality of it.

"Plans changed." He stepped out of the car and I quickly got out, not wanting to be away from him. I felt safe with him and right now safe is what I need. I practically ran to him and stayed only a foot away looking around anxiously in the dark trying to hurry up inside. We walked in and Damon went right for the main desk. I absent mindedly listened to them talk trying to forget about what all happened today. "Shit, I forgot my wallet." I turned my attention back to Damon who was patting his pockets.

" Is it in the car?"

"Yea, the one back in Arizona." My eyes went wide. What else could go wrong?

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do for you here then." I looked at the guy behind the desk. He was a snotty little brat, I could just tell by the way he looked at us. I looked up at Damon just waiting for his reaction. The way he was looking the kid was almost funny.

"This is what you're going to do." Damon leaned against the desk. " You're going to give us the best room you have here, for free. No questions asked." I opened my mouth in shock as the guy went a grabbed a key for us.

" Are you always that convincing?"

" Without fail." We walked back outside and went to find our room. It was on the far end. It felt like it took forever to get there. I just wanted to get inside. After what happened before, I was a little spooked. When Damon finally got the door open I burst inside. Damon followed in after me and when he closed the door I watched him lock every lock there was, probably just for my benefit. He looked me up and down and laughed a little. "You should go wash off. Your covered in mud." I noticed how dirty I was for the first time. "Bathroom is over there." He pointed to the door and I went in. I saw the bath tub and couldn't resist the how tempting a nice bubble bath sounded. I filled the bath to the top and filled it with bubbles. I got in right away. I turned the water off and closed my eyes. My eyes shot open when I heard Damon's voice perfectly, through the door. He must of been on the phone but he was talking about me.

"Stefan you don't understand. Something was out there today! I could hear her yelling for me but there was a barrier between us. I couldn't get to her and the moment the barrier fell I found her right away." Who was this Stefan guy and why did he keep telling him things about me? There was silence and I waited for him to speak again. "I know I shouldn't of let her go wandering off on her own, but we were in the middle of nowhere!" There was another pause. " I am protecting her! Listen we will be home in a couple days. I'm sorry but I'm doing my best here. I'll call you tomorrow." I heard him hang up and then there was a loud bang.

" Damon?"

"Yes." I could tell her was right outside the door. "Could you go get my bag? I left it in the car."

" Are you sure you don't just want to chill out naked. I wont mind." I laughed pretty hard. He only wishes. "I'll take that as a yes."

" Damon just get me my bag." I heard him walk away and then the door slam. I started to worry a little bit. I didn't like being alone. I wanted Damon back already. I heard the door close again and I prayed that it was Damon.

" Where do you want it?" I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"You can just come in and throw it wherever." I readjusted my bubbles making sure they covered me. He walked in purposely not looking at me and I laughed at how clumsy he looked.

" Thanks Damon." He went for the door not saying anything but I had to stop him. "Wait." He paused by the door and actually turned to look at me. "You'll protect me right?" He sighed and sat down next to the tub, leaning against the wall.

"I'll always be there to protect you Elena. Whether you want me there or not." He said it while smiling. I turned my head so I could see him a little better.

"Thank you, Damon." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. I stayed there longer then needed but I'm sure he didn't mind. I stopped pressing my lips against his cheek but I didn't move away. I moved down a little bit and kissed his cheek again. He stiffened but didn't do anything. I moved my lips over again and kissed the corner of his mouth. I leaned forward hanging out of the tub and he turned his face towards mine. We made eye contact for a second, before I knew it his lips were on mine. It was over as fast as it started. Damon stood up awkwardly looking everywhere but at me.

"You should get out. We have to leave early so you want a good night of sleep." He walked out of the bathroom leaving me there shocked. Did that really just happen?

_**AN: OK, so tell me what you think.**_

_**I started a new story called My Ashtray Heart, you should check it out:)**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Tomorrow might be good for something

_** "The name is Salvatore. As in Savior." **_

_** -Damon Salvatore**_

Damon left me in the bathroom alone. I was going to get out but I couldn't stop thinking of that simple kiss we just shared. You couldn't really call it a kiss. More like a press of the lips. I sat back and leaned against the tub again. Most of my bubbles were gone and the water was getting chilled. I sighed and then a cold feeling came over me. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin. I sat up looking around the lights started flickering and I heard light splashes and I looked down to see the water in the tub shaking. The water darkened and I couldn't believe my eyes. I sat up and had my upper body out of the water. I was too shocked to move. The water was brown, fastly changing into a dark shade of black. I felt the bottom of the tub fade away and I was in a hole filled with black water in the middle of the bathroom. My body instantly all went under water when the tub gave out and I was being pulled through the black liquid. I was squirming trying to get to the top. I kicked and when my head reached the surface I opened my mouth screamed at the top of my lungs. My eyes were shut and all there was, was black.

I heard the door bust open and I opened my eyes to see me sitting up straight in the bath tub. The water was clear and I was breathing heavily. I looked to the door to see a shocked Damon and then he turned around as fast as he could, not looking at me.

"I-I'm sorry I heard you scream and I assumed the worst." His words were rushed out and I didn't care. I pushed myself out of the bath tub and ran to Damon making him turn around. I wrapped my arms around him not letting go, not caring that I was soaking wet or completely indecent. I sobbed into his shoulder and I felt something soft being wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up at Damon to see him looking at me obviously, struck at why I'm so terrified.

"Get me out of here." I said it under my breath but he took me seriously and rushed me out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him. I went and sat on the bed, curling up in a ball. "Damon, what keeps happening to me?" I know that I sounded weak and scared. I swear I'm going crazy.

"I wish I could give you an answer, I really do." He sat down next to me and started rubbing circles on my back through the towel. "What happened?"

" I don't want to talk about it." Damon pulled the covers down and I crawled into the bed not caring about a thing. Damon laid down beside my on top of the covers and I instantly wrapped my arms around Damon. I didn't want to let go of him. Ever. When I was with Damon the bad things in the dark didn't come out. I closed my eyes trying my best to push away the events of today, everything. Even the kiss. I was basically rejected but now there were way more serious things going on. I focused on Damon's rhythmic breathing and fell asleep to it, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

I woke up to an empty bed and immediately jumped up searching the room for Damon. Noticing I was naked I quickly covered myself. I remembered everything of last night. For once I wished I didn't. I laughed at what I would of thought waking up like this not remembering last night and then I stopped when I realized how not funny the situation was.

"Damon?" I called throughout the room. It only took a glance to see he wasn't in here. Now was seriously not the time to leave me alone. I got up quickly finding my bags and throwing on some clothes. I went out the door expecting to have to search for Damon but I didn't have to look far. He was standing in the supposed parking lot. All it was, was dirt and gravel and then I realized what was so odd about it. There was no car. I walked next to Damon. To see him staring at where our car was parked. "You know it doesn't matter how long you stare at it, it's not going to reappear."

" I don't care. I'm going to keep staring in till it magically shows up."

"You're in denial."

"Yes, yes I am." I looked around and it was obvious no one would of stole it. We were the only ones here. I left Damon starring at the spot and I went into the main office to see the same kid that was there yesterday.

" Excuse me." I walked up to the desk trying to be kind. I looked at his name tag to see his name was Tim. "Hey Tim, did you see what happened to our car?"

"Yes, I called it in to be towed. You were parked in a handicap parking space." My jaw dropped. I coudln't believe I just heard him say that. All my thoughts of being kind went out the window.

"Are you kidding me? That's not a parking lot, that is dirt! There are no signs up! Are you messed up in the head to piss off the only people staying at this dump? I will sue your ass and I will make you pay for whatever the cost is to get that car out! Do you here me? I want to speak to your manager! I want you fired! I don't eve know you and I hate you enough to complain in till they have no choice but to fire you and ruin your life because you suck! You are a sucky person! You suck at life and I hope you never see the day where some arrogant asshole gets your car towed when you're having probably the worst couple of days in your life!" I was in the middle of screaming at the guy, taking out all my aggression on him when I heard the doors shut. I looked over to see a wide eyed Damon looking at me.

" I didn't know you had it in you. Now why are you yelling at this punk?" He walked up next to me trying to understand.

" He is the reason our car is towed. He said we were parked in a handicap." His eyebrows rose and slowly turned from looking at me to the scared looking kid. His facial expression hasn't even changed.

" I ought to climb over this desk and take your head in my hands and squeeze the stupid right out of you, but that would take a long time now wouldn't it? Your so lucky you have the power to be standing right now because all I want to do is make you fall on the ground in pain and regret ever being born." He said it all in a hushed voice talking through his teeth with a giant smile.

"Now you're going to get us a car we can use, and you're going to come with us."

" When we get to the place where our car is your are going to pay for it with you own money and be off on your way and we'll never see you in our life ever again. Because now, we officially hate you." Damon filled the rest in for me.

"O-okay." He stuttered. "I'll meet you out front." The kid went through a door and I turned to Damon with a smile on my face. His hand was up in the air and I gave him a high five.

" We make a good team."

" We sure do. We should complain more often."

" Next time I'm mad at somebody I'll get you first before I yell at them."

" So you're going to be needing me around a lot then?" He smirked at me and we walked out side. We waited for Tim and he came around in a dirty old red truck. I looked at the car doubtfully. We walked up to the car and Damon nudged me to go in first. I really didn't want to get in it. He then nudged me again for a little bit more support and when I still didn't move he full on pushed me up to the car. I climbed in and sat in the middle between Tim and Damon. We were squeezed in tight and nobody said a word. It only took ten minutes till we found a small town again and we came to a stop at a place I assumed was where our car was. The boys hoped out of the car and I followed. They went up to a little booth and worked out whatever the problem was.

I sat back and looked around. I saw a little strip of stores down the road. There was no one in the street and I was getting bored waiting for them. I walked down the side walk looking around. For being a town this place was awfully deserted. I haven't seen one person on the street yet. I got to the end of all the shops and diners. I looked back realizing I probably shouldn't of walked off like that. I couldn't even see Damon anymore because the road was slanted. I started walking back and I was admiring how the streets were all made with brick. As I was looking down I saw there was a shadow of a person walking behind me. On reflex I turned around and then immediately stopped. There was no one there. I looked forward again and the shadow was gone. I started walking again and then I saw there was two shadows now. I turned around still not stopping and there still was no one there. When I looked back the shadows multiplied and I sped up a little more. I looked up and noticed I made no progress at all. I looked to my side and noticed the same shop was next to me even though I was walking. I then turned my attention back to the shadows that were growing bigger as the approached. I then straight out began to sprint. No matter how hard I ran the shadows were faster growing bigger and bigger and the shop beside me still hadn't moved. As the shadows now were showing something directly behind me I turned around and I powerful gust of wind blew in my face. I shut my eyes waiting for it to be over. When I opened my eyes I was standing behind Damon and Tim, like nothing had happened. I was breathing hard like how you would after a jog. What is going on?

Damon stepped away and came walking to me. I watched as Tim took out his wallet and took a big chunk of money. "You ready to go? We gotta get back on the road."

"Yea let's go." I tried to sound confident but my voice was a little shaky and I was still out of breath. Damon turned to walk to where the cars where parked and I ran after him grabbing his hand and wrapping mine around his. I had a feeling this day was going to get a lot more interesting.

_**AN: So I'm nervous about this chapter. I hope you liked it. I officially know how this story is going to go now so updates we be pouring out of me whenever I find the time. **_

_**Oh and if anyone knows any good quotes from the actors or books, message me. I already have some lines from the show but I prefer book ones. Thanks.**_

_**Review!**_


	8. I fell in love with you suddenly

_**"God, he was beautiful. Handsome was too weak and colorless a word." **_

_**-Elena Gilbert on Damon Salvatore. **_

We've been driving, driving and driving. My day has been filled with listening to Damon dramatically singing along to songs I don't know but sounded familiar, getting strange flashbacks from when I was just a kid, and having Damon fidget with everything because it's impossible for him to stay focused on one thing, like driving for too long. Damon was taking back roads and I had absolutely no idea where we were. I heard the ding of the car telling us we needed gas. We kept driving and a couple minutes later we pulled into a gas station that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Now you stay in here. Last time we were at a gas station you got into some shenanigans." He got out of the car leaving me all alone. I watched him pump the gas. If there was anyone who knew how to make filling a car up with gas sexy, it was Damon. I stopped gawking at him when I realized what I was doing. I saw him walk into the gas station. I wonder how he's gonna pay for it... All of a sudden I heard Damons ringtone, shocking me out of my thoughts. I picked it up being my nosey self and saw Stefans name pop up. The Stefan. The mystery man behind the phone calls. I decided I'd pick it up. Once I hit the answer button I immediately regretted it. I held the phone not knowing what to do, but the I did the reasonable thing. I hung up on him. I threw the phone back on Damons seat and sat there starring at the phone. I sighed and picked the phone back up finding Stefans contact and calling him. It rang for only three rings when he finally picked up.

" Da-m-...can you...are you.. hear me?" The phone was going in and out of connection. I got out of the car searching for a good signal. I started walking forward hearing brief words coming from Stefan. I ended up in the middle of the road with somewhat decent service.

"Stefan?"

"Elena? Is it you? I missed you so much! Why hasn't Damon been letting me talk to you? Are you okay?" He bombarded me with questions and I didn't know what to say. Obviously I knew this Stefan.

" I...missed you too?" It sounded more like a question. There was a pause on the other line.

" Babe, where are you guys? I miss spending time with my girlfriend. Get back already!" Girlfriend! Woah, woah, woah. Damon has been leaving out some very key points to my life. How are Stefan and Damon connected? This puzzle of my life couldn't get anymore confusing.

" I don't know where we are. We should be back soon though. You don't miss your friend Damon? Only the girlfriend?" I was trying to have him give me some answers that Damon obviously didn't give me the pleasure informing me of.

"Friends? No I do not miss my friend Damon. Do I miss my brother Damon? Maybe. But don't tell him I said that." I laughed. I totally was going to tell Damon.

" Promise. Well I gotta go. Can you do me a favor and go tell my parents I say hi. I miss them, for some reason. Oh and tell Caroline..." that Damon is mine "tell her that I miss her too. "

"What?" He screeched into the phone. I was tired of talking to him.

" Bye now." I hung up the phone not thinking twice about it. I realized I started wandering when I was talking. Great. Damon was probably back in the car and was going to yell at me.

I began to walk back when I saw out of the corner of my eye a couple birds flying around. They were huge. I stopped walking and took a step back in shock at how big these birds were. They definitely weren't your normal sized crow. There were only about five and they were circling around in the air. One came down and breezed by my face way too close. That's not normal for birds to do. Before I knew it there was bout ten birds flying around in the sky. I didn't know what to do. They kept getting closer and closer to me. I full on started to panic when two birds, at the same time swooped down heading right for my face. On reflex I threw my arms up covering my face and felt their beaks tearing into my skin. I looked up in shock. This definitely wasn't normal. I picked up my pace and started walking faster back to he car. I saw shadows on the ground of the birds and saw that there was an abundance more amount of birds. A couple of them swooped down again. One scrapping against my leg. I wish I wasn't wearing shorts. The others were attacking my arms. I shook them off and they flew back into the sky. I looked up to see way over a hundred birds in the sky. All in one they started flying down to me. I started screaming and running back to the gas station. One bird came and tore at my cheek with its claws. All the birds flocked around me and caused me to fall down. It was like it was all in slow motion and the birds all attacked me. Scrapping at any flesh they found and gnawing at my skin. I rolled up in a ball then felt a breeze and no more pressure was being put on me. I snapped my head up to see me laying in the street with nothing around me. I looked around and all the scratches on my arms and legs were gone. Damon was jogging over to me with a concerned look.

"Elena what are you doing?" He crouched down next to me staring at my face. He brushed his hand against my face and I felt a sting coming from my cheek. I saw him take back his hand and there was blood on it.

" Why is your faced all scratched up." My hand flew to my face finding a cut, to see he was right. I looked up in the sky to not see one bird around. When I turned my attention back to Damon he was staring at his bloodied hand. For some reason I got the impression something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He didn't answer at first just took a deep breath.

" I haven't ate in... so long." He closed his eyes and opened then just as quick. There was a weird kink to his eyes but I blew it off. What does him being hungry have anything to do with this? "Come on. Let's get back to the car." We walked back to the car and it felt like it took forever. I wanted a roof. We got in and before Damon started the car he stared at me. "I still don't understand how you are bleeding."

"I umm.. scratched myself on accident." He didn't ask anymore questions and I was thankful for that. I didn't feel like reliving that experience. We started driving and it wasn't long till we fell back into our same pattern. We went a long time without speaking and thoughts of Stefan were burning into my brain. First Damon loved me. I was for sure of that. He is dating my best friend and I'm dating his brother? And I think I may love him back. But that obviously was a taboo subject. At least I think. I still didn't know the rules to any of this.

" Damon? Have you ever been in love?" Damon's face held no emotion. He obviously wasn't expecting it and he obviously wasn't going to answer it honestly.

" Being in love sucks. I don't want to be in love."

" So you are in love?" I knew it. By why wouldn't he just admit it.?

"That's not what I said."

" Yea it is. You just were skipping around it."

"Fine. Maybe I was... am."

"Explain." I wasn't going to let him get out of it that easy.

" No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. I can keep this up for as long as it takes."

"No."

"Yes," I was a little bit more stern this time.

"Why are you so interested?"

" Why are you so scared to just tell me?"

"Ugh. Your so annoying. I guess you could say I was in love for a long time. It wasn't true though. I don't know what you would call it. She was a bitch and only cared about herself. She ended up saying she loved my brother and wanted to be with him not me, never me."

"And?" I knew that wasn't the end of the story.

"What do you mean 'and'? That's it. End of the Damon Salvatore love story gone wrong." I gave him a look and he knew he had to continue he sighed and went on.

"That's when my feelings started changing and then this other amazing girl caught my attention. She was always on my radar but the way she was the exact opposite of the last one. Made me just fall for her hardcore. I really shouldn't be telling you this. I keep forgetting your going to remember one day. I'm going to be screwed." He let out a chuckle without humor, oblivious to the fact my mouth was hanging open and I was disgusted with myself.

I'm a bitch. Old me is a bitch. I fell for his brother Stefan, who I am dating. Oh my god. Now he is in love with Caroline! I hate this! I don't want to remember. I wish I never asked. I liked it so much more when I though maybe we had a thing but clearly whatever we had was messed up. I felt my heart drop out of my chest. But why would he say he didn't have a girlfriend? I've never been more confused in my life. Now I was determined. I was going to win him back. I can feel it. Win him back? Did I ever have him? I was going crazy in my head.

"Oh." That was all I could manage to say. "Will anything you say now change anything when I remember it all?"

"No Elena. It wont. " We went a long time without talking. I felt my eyes getting heavy but when bright lights showed up I suddenly became aware. "Hotel. Step up from motel."

" A bed!" I was so relieved I didn't have to go a night of sleeping in this car. We pulled up to a stop and I got out of the car as soon as I could. It was pitch black out and I had to be close to Damon now. I hate the dark. The allusions are always the worst in the dark. I can take shadows and crazed birds in the day time but falling in a hole filled with black water and having someone chase you through the woods really tipped me off the deep end of crazy. I clung onto Damon as we got a room and walked to the elevator. When we got there I let go and silently prayed no hallucinations happened on the elevator. They already freaked me out and I don't need to be scared to death of them now. I now hate birds with passion,and don't expect me to be taking any baths or walk alone through the woods on my own anytimre soon. When the doors opened I hesitantly stepped in and squeezed my eyes shut the whole time. When I heard the ding to get out I opened my eyes to see Damon silently laughing at me. I slapped him lightly on the his chest and got out of the elevator looking for the room. When I found it I waited for Damon to open the door. The moment he opened it and held the door open I ran through and jumped onto he bed spread out.

"Come on Damon." I patted the side of the bed next to me next lifting my head up.

" No funny business Elena. All I want to do is sleep." He joked and I felt the bed fluff up and down and I knew Damon flopped down next to me. I was terribly exhausted. I lifted my head up to see him laying on his back with his eyes closed. I was half unconscious and if I was fully awake I wouldn't of had the balls to do it. I leaned in to him and kissed him on the lips quick then fell back down on the pillow.

"Oops. That wasn't your cheek, just a sleepy mistake." I mumbled into my pillow and shifted my head facing him but not opening my eyes. I felt pressure on my lips that felt like a kiss but when my eyes opened Damon was in the same position as before, not even moving with his eyes still closed. Must be my imagination.

_**AN: So I don't know. I wanted to go erase half this chapter and was so iffy but tell me what you think. I had a really bad day today so I was worried that affected the story. I hope not. **_

_**Oh and thanks for reading! **_

_**Review!**_


	9. Memory's hazy and I'm afraid to be alone

_**"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliche of it all makes me itch."**_

_**- Damon Salvatore.**_

It was in the middle of the night and I was crouched down in the corner of the hotel room. Damon was fast asleep, oblivious to the recent panic attack I just had. I was sleeping and jolted awake at a memory. The only thing in life that would of been okay never to remember.

There was a crash. It began with me looking outside a car window. I could almost feel the cold surface on my fingertips as I brushed away the fog that suddenly appeared. I remembered looking forward with words about to come out of my mouth when I felt the sudden jerk and the spinning as the car tried to get control. My seat belt was clutching onto me so hard there was a tingling, almost burning sensation from my body because of the sudden force. There was nothing but silence. I couldn't hear the squeal of the tires or the bangs as the metal of the car was bending, I couldn't even hear the break of the bridge as we spun off the side of it. When the car became weightless and the feeling in the pit of my stomach surfaced is when the memory slipped from my grasp, with the knowing feelings that this was the way I was going to die.

After that I had to get out of the bed. I couldn't just lay there and try to go back to sleep. The thought seemed unbearable. I was pacing the room, and a couple times I went for the door but then reminded myself that all my problems didn't disappear when I started remembering my old ones. The same dangerous unknown things where out there in the dark waiting for times like these when I'm at my weakest. I could feel the hot tears pouring out of my eyes but I never registered when it all began. And that's how I ended up crouched in the corner with my knees pulled up to my chest and had my arms wrapped around my legs while burying my face into my knees. I was sobbing and trying to control myself but all it did was make it harder to breath and my sobs louder.

I didn't want to wake up Damon. I wanted to be the girl that nobody had to worry about. I wanted people to look at me and know I could take whatever they would throw at me. Damon wont tell me anything and this doesn't help my case much. I wanted to be strong for him. I wanted to be seen as an equal, even though I don't deserve to be.

It was when I felt the warmth of an arm being wrapped around me, that all hopes of Damon staying asleep disappeared. He didn't say anything, which I was grateful for. I lifted my head from my lap and looked at him. Not caring that I probably had a red face with tear stains on my cheeks, with new tears forming. It was dark but I could still make out every beautiful feature on his face

"They're dead, aren't they?" By the look on his face, I could tell he was expecting this. He was waiting for my breakdown. He nodded his head yes and I buried my head back into my lap. Memories of standing in front of caskets as the lowered to the ground where flashing through me with a bitter feeling that I should be in their place. I'd be okay with being lowered into the ground, borderline grateful to be stuck there forever. In that time I knew I never felt so empty.

I felt Damon's finger tips brush the back of my neck as he trailed them down to my shoulder leaving goosebumps. I slowly brought my head up looking at him. He brushed the hair that clung to my face from the tears leaving it damp. Then he swept the last of my tears away from under my eyes. There was no denying now that he was special. Terribly special to me. He dropped his hand and I immediately missed his touch. I grabbed the hand he dropped and kissed the top of it, trying to show how much I appreciated him just being there. I gave him a smile that I knew could never fool him.

"Sorry about that. I'm perfectly fine now, it was-" I stopped talking when he rolled his eyes and gave a knowing look.

" Come on." He patted my thighs and stood up holding his hand out for me. I just looked at it. "Come on." He said again when I didn't move and nodded towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I looked at the door uneasy. I really, really didn't want to go out in the dark.

" We can leave now. Maybe make it back by nighttime." I looked to the clock that was next to the messy bed. It was only 5 o'clock. The sun should be coming up soon. I sighed and walked to the door with Damon. I would be safe with him. We didn't have anything with us in the room so we just walked out. I don't think Damon really cared about checking out either. He just went straight for the car and I stuck to him like glue. We quickly got in and I looked around us trying to get a view of all my surroundings. I saw Damon out of the corner of my eye looking at me curiously but I just ignored it. We drove off and about an hour of driving in silence the outside was a dark shade of blue. Not quite dawn yet but enough to be able to see everything around us.

We came to a stop at a stop sign and I was about to make fun of Damon for doing so when we were the only people around for miles but something caught my eye. I turned to look out the window to see a shape of a man dressed in black and it looked like black paint was painted onto his body and all you could see was the whites of his eyes as he was staring at me. I flinched and jumped back in my seat, flying across the little piece of space between Damon and I. I was leaning against Damon with my feet thrown up on the seat pressing against the door. My eyes were glued onto the thing, not blinking once. I watched as it slowly formed a smile and all I could see was his white teeth as they clashed against the black on his skin. I felt Damon shaking me and I did my best to pry my eyes from the thing in front of me and look at Damon.

"Elena?" My eyes flashed back to outside my window and it was gone like I knew it would be. The bad things never stayed long, but always long enough. I slowly put my feet back down on the ground and pushed myself off Damon, climbing over to my side. I didn't say anything neither did Damon. It wasn't long in till I saw the black figure appear again. The first time it reappeared it was on the other side of the road about fifty feet away and we were driving right to it. Once we reached a couple feet away it would disappear. My hand instantly went to Damon's thigh and I clutched onto it, waiting for the next thing to happen. It showed up again on my side and again, it disappeared when we got close enough. I looked at Damon to see him oblivious to the things on the side of the road but was looking at me with worry. He didn't ask me what was wrong because he knew I wouldn't tell him.

Once the sun came up there were no more black things running around. Just me, Damon and the road. Hopefully. I took my hand off Damon and was a little surprised he didn't complain of how tight I was holding onto him. We ended pulling into a little diner that was seriously right in the middle of nowhere. Damon got out and leaned against the side of the door as I came around to him, copying his position. We both suspiciously looked at the little place. I looked at Damon as I pushed off the car and stood in front of him.

" Salvatore." I said it in the most serious voice I could manage.

"Gilbert."

"I've made a decision and you're going to do what I say." His left eyebrow rose giving me a 'oh really?' look.

"What is that?"

"Your going to tell me...everything."

"No." He said it simply.

"Yes." I demanded.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"We don't have to. You can just do what I say."

"Even fun Elena is persistent and here I thought I got a break for a while." I rolled my eyes. I stepped a little closer to him, making me have to look up and him having to look down. I put on a pouting face and did my best to put on a sweet innocent voice.

"Please Damon." I batted my eyelashes a couple times. He leaned his head down and we were only a couple inches apart.

"No." He whispered. I huffed out some air and let my facade drop completely. "Oh fine." I didn't move but admitted defeat.

I was looking at my feet and brought my attention back to Damon. He didn't move back either and the closeness kind of surprised me. My god, his lips were so tempting. That's all I could focus on. I scooted a little closer. Our lips were only centimeters from touching and we were both silent, afraid to move. I let out a breath and unconsciously licked my lips. I looked up into Damon's eyes and saw an inner battle with himself. Indecision was written all over his face. His head went back up and I looked away slowly backing up. I turned around looking back at the diner and started to walk to it, hearing Damon follow behind me.

We sat in the diner in complete silence. It wasn't the comfortable silence like it has been most of the time that we spent together in the car, it was awkward. The tension between us was almost unbearable and I was definitely not going to be the first one to say anything.

What was with this guy? He had such an affect on me, and I hate it. I was starring him down the whole time we ate, which didn't help with the awkwardness. We were about to leave and I have had it with this. If we were spending the whole day trapped in a car together, I wasn't going to spend it like this. We stepped outside and he was walking a little ahead of me and was by his door. I watched as he went to unlock it but I ran to him grabbing him arm, making him turn around to look at me. It was only a second of looking at each other when our lips were suddenly pressed together. I pushed my body against his and we were leaning against his car door. I don't know why it look so long to do this, it felt great. My hands were knotted in his hair as his were holding onto the waist tightly. It was minutes later when we broke for air, he immediately let go turning away from me. I could see the regret fill in his eyes. I stepped back and watched as he unlocked the door like nothing just happened. He got into the car leaving me standing there confused. Did we or did we not just have a makeout session in the parking lot?

I slowly walked around and got into my side. I cracked the window trying to get some air, I needed it. When I looked to Damon I saw him completely unfazed by what just went down. Well if he was going to pretend nothing happened, then so was I.

_**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy, it literately took me three days to write this. I have also found out that whenever I make a final decision on what I want to do with the story, I'm constantly second guessing it. **_

_**So next chapter they are finally going to be back! I want to say so much more about what's going to happen but I can't. I'm pretty excited for it. I left out a lot in this chapter that I planned on being in here but will be in the next one. **_

_**Thanks for reading!  
**_

_**Review!**_


	10. The dream that comes alive at night

_**"Damon is Dionysius- he has an appetite for everything"**_

_**- Ian Somerhalder**_

I hate cars. I hate driving. I hate waiting. I hate road trips. I hate silence. I especially hate Damon Salvatore. I hate everything! It's been hours filled with silence. It was growing dark outside and I just don't know what to do with myself anymore. I was tempted to whine and ask 'are we there yet?' multiple times but I contained myself. The awkward tension came back between us. I thought it was bad when we were at the diner, I was surely mistaken. It was awkward after a near kiss, now imagine making out with someone then pretending it didn't happen while being stuck in a car with them for hours. It's not easy making out with a super hot guy then having to pretend that you're not obsessing over it, which I totally was.

"Guess what? We're back!" I really hope he wasn't just joking. We were outside a giant house and I was a little confused.

"Why are we here?" I looked toward Damon confused.

"I live here." What! This place! My head went back to the mansion and my mouth couldn't help but fall open. He has two amazing houses! He's hot, funny, and rich! Why weren't we dating again? "I just have to drop this off while we are here." He grabbed the book that was in the backseat. "I can take you home when I find a good hiding spot for it. Be right back." He got out of the car so fast while slamming the door behind him that I couldn't even get a word out. I didn't want to be outside in the dark alone. I got out of the car trying to follow after him.

"Damon!" I yelled throughout the yard but couldn't find him. I walked up to what I assumed was the front door and found that it was slightly open. I shoved it and the door revealed the inside of the amazing house. I walked in, feeling a little uncomfortable with just barging in but it was just Damon's house. I walked into an open room and admired it while being nosey and walking around. I was looking at the ceiling and accidentally ran into something. I looked down to see a table full of whiskey. Yum. This is definitely my kind of place. "Damon?" I called again and I heard something shuffle above me.

"Elena!" I turned around towards the voice and saw a man at the top of the stairs. He went from being on the stairs and in the blink of an eye he was right in front of me. Before the thought could process in my mind I screamed and backed away from him as fast as I could. How the hell did he move so fast?

"Damon!" I yelled for him as loud as I could and backed up against the wall as the man just looked at me stricken as to why I was so afraid. He walked to me slowly and was only a couple feet away.

"Elena, what's going on? I've missed you so much." He filled the gap between us and was now only inches away. His hand reached out and cupped my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I flinched away from his grasp. I pushed into the wall hoping it would just give out and give me space away from him. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and I knew I was going to be okay.

"Elena, what is it? I said I was only going to be one second-" He paused when he came into the room the see us. "What are you doing?" Damon came and shoved him out of the way while taking my hand and bring me off against the wall. "Stefan, you're scaring the shit out of her." Wait, this was Stefan. I reevaluated him. I was supposed to be dating him? I mean Damon never spoke of Stefan being my boyfriend so maybe I was wrong and this guy was crazy. I wrapped my arms around Damon. I was still very shocked. I felt much more comfortable by him though. There was something weird about Stefan. There was no possible way someone could move that fast. It was like one of the things that keeps haunting me, or at least that's what he reminds me of.

"What's going on?" Stefan went to grab me but Damon's hand shot out catching it and pushing it away.

"Stefan, it's complicated. There was a mammoth and a door... you really don't want to know." Stefan's eyes got wider while the vein in his forehead bulged and it looked like his head was going to pop.

"Oh, I want to know! I want to know right now why Elena is scared of me and holding onto you!" He looked at Damon with disgust. So much for brotherly love.

"Can you just take me home?" It looked like a fight was about to go down and I really did not want to be in the middle of it. Damon and Stefan didn't say anything else and we started walking away. I looked back when we got to the door to see Stefan in the same place looking heart broken. I kind of felt bad but then remembered that he was like the darkness that was stalking me.

We walked out to the car and got in while driving away quickly. There was silence and then Damon started laughing. I was confused, there was nothing really funny about that.

"What the hell Damon? I don't see anything funny."

"Of course you don't, but I do. You just left with me, because Stefan scared you. It's so... surreal."

"There's something not right about Stefan, Damon. I don't want to be around him anymore."

"That makes two of us, but unfortunately we don't have a choice." He's his brother of course he doesn't have a choice, but I do. I want nothing to do with him. Damon came to a sudden halt and I looked around. "Home sweet home." I looked at what seemed to be the perfect house.

"Damon if my parents are dead then who all lives here?" I saw lights flick off in the upstairs windows.

"Your aunt and your brother."

"I have an aunt?" I looked at the house uneasy. How was I supposed to do this? I had no story, had no idea who these people are. I probably wouldn't even be able to find my own room. "Damon can you stay with me tonight?"

"Tempting offer but I actually have another girls house to attend to." Are you kidding me? "It's really important."

"Damon please! I don't know any of these people. You could drop me off at any house and I wouldn't know the difference. I need you, for just once."

"Old Elena could make it through this."

"Stop doing that! There is no old or new Elena, there is just Elena. I'm the same person whether you like it or not." I was sick and tired of this."I'm sorry if you don't like old Elena, New Elena, or just plain Elena, but I need you. This isn't like my first day of school where I need you to hold my hand, this is my life!" Damon was silent but not showing any emotion. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel not even paying attention. "Do you not care at all? Are you seriously that self absorbed that you won't even listen. "

"Stop trying to piss me off Elena."

"Well I hope it's working because you are impossible! I bet you have no friends because your incapable of being liked. Tell me Damon, what's it like being all alone?"

" Elena I don't care at all. Is that what you want? There was an old Elena whether you admit that or not and she was independent, and she was a lot braver then this new Elena. A lot of things happened to you before and now it's like you're going insane over the little things. You cant even walk into your own house by yourself. You're pathetic and weak."

"There has been a lot more going on that you don't know about! I am being strong, don't you ever call me weak again! You have no idea what I've gone through recently. I'm scared to death and you don't even care! This is clearly why I could never be with you. I see now how I must hate you." He looked at me funny for a moment and then went off in his own little world again.

"Get out of my car."

"It's a rental." I got out and slammed the door without a second glance back and walked right into to the house.

We should really lock our doors. I look toward the stairs and figured my room would be up there. I went to the first room at the top of the stairs. I opened the door to blackness and took a couple deep breaths trying to convince myself nothing was going to happen. I guess I have a new fear of the dark. I figured this was my bed room and set down my bag. I flicked on a light and it lit up my room and I saw Damon standing by my window. Before I had time to even think how he got up here, he was crossing the room and his lips were on mine. Thank god he was here. I pressed into him on instinct and he started backing me up against the wall. He leaned into me as I let out breath. He was kissing down my neck as his fingers brushed against my stomach. It was all so sudden and fast but I didn't mind.

"I lied." He mumbled against my collar bone.

" Me too." I managed to get it out. I grabbed his face and brought his mouth back to mine. His hands went on the sides of my head, leaning on the door while mine were playing with the bottom of his shirt. We stopped kissing and I pushed off the wall and made him step backward while I grabbed at his leather jacket and took it off. I backed him up till his legs hit the end of the bed and he had no where to go. I kissed him again and smiled into the kiss. "Are you going to stay now?" I pushed him down onto the bed.

"How could I resist?"

_**AN: Sorry it took so long. I've had no time to write. I'm updating very soon. Tell me what you think**_

_**Review!**_


	11. Change of season, love can die

_**"I just may have to make you my Queen of the Shadows." **_

_**-Damon Salvatore

* * *

**_

_"I lied." He mumbled against my collar bone. _

_" Me too." I managed to get it out. I grabbed his face and brought his mouth back to mine. His hands went on the sides of my head, leaning on the door while mine were playing with the bottom of his shirt. We stopped kissing and I pushed off the wall and made him step backward while I grabbed at his leather jacket and took it off. I backed him up till his legs hit the end of the bed and he had no where to go. I kissed him again and smiled into the kiss. "Are you going to stay now?" I pushed him down onto the bed. _

_"How could I resist?"_

I jumped on top of Damon while giggling. My fingertips slowly brushed up his chest, hating how much clothing was on him. I don't know how I didn't become mush when he flashed that signature smile at me. In that moment I felt more comfortable in my skin then I have felt ever since I woke up in this brand new world. I felt his hands grab onto my hips as I leaned down to hover over his face, being careful not to actually touch his lips with mine. I stared into his eyes hoping I could find the same things going through him that were going through me. I leaned into him a little closer, letting my hair fall down. It was when I was finally going to fill the little space between us that I heard the flick of a light being turned on. I froze and so did Damon. Before I knew it, he had us flipped over and was resting on top of me with a finger to my lips. There was a glow coming from under a door in my room. I'm assuming it was a bathroom.

What sounded like footsteps, were echoing into my room. When the footsteps paused and there was a shadow under the door, I immediately regretted leaving on my light. Surely he could see the glow too. When there was a slight knock on the door I pushed Damon off me and he rolled over while laughing a little.

"Little brother always comes in at the worst moments." I heard him mumble but he got off the bed while hiding so that he was hidden behind the bed. I looked back to the door uneasy. What was I supposed to say? The door creaked open and I saw the face a familiar boy poke through. I couldn't help but get giddy at the fact I knew that face. That was my baby brother. Now what was his name? Jimmy? Jered? John?

"Jeremy!" All my memories of us replayed in my head. The memories went from us playing on a swing set as little kids, to me and him standing at the grave of my parents. One extreme to the other, but all the memories where there. Before I realized what I was doing I ran forward opening the door all the way and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled back with a giant smile to see his stunned face.

"I missed you too, but it's only been a couple of days."

"It feels like a lifetime!" I hugged him again as tight as I could and sobbed into he crook of his neck.

"Why are you crying?" He went and swept away my tears. I was so happy to remember him.

"I-I'm just so happy to see you." He patted my back and just held me for a couple of minutes.

"So did you just get back? Stefan filled me in." I pulled away from him at the thought of Stefan and him. He talked to Stefan? I didn't want Jeremy around him.

" Why were you talking to him? I don't like him Jer. Stay away from him, he's just bad news." Jeremy had a complete dumbstruck look on his face.

"Wh...What?" Did I saw something wrong? "Elena I think you need some sleep. A lot of sleep actually. Jenna's going to want to see you tomorrow." He grabbed me again and squeezed me tight then walked back into the bathroom. "Goodnight."

I stood there frozen. It all hit me like a ton of bricks. Jenna, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline... Damon, everyone who was ever important to me, hit me like a bolt of lightning. I remember! I'm Elena Gilbert. I turned around shocked with joy at the sudden force of the memories shoving their way into my consciousness. I turned around to see Damon sitting casually on my bed with his feet crossed, oblivious to the sudden realization I had.

"Ahh! " I ran for the bed jumping up on it and standing up. I know who I am! I was so excited that Damon wasn't comprehending anything I was mumbling out. "Damon! Damon! Damon!" I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him up beside me as I jumped up and down in excitement. "I remember!"

" You remember?" I watched as it took a while for the knowledge of what I was saying crept back to him. "You remember!" He jumped up and down with me smiling and then all of a sudden his face turned pale and he stopped while looking away. Any excitement that went through him disappeared and he sat back down on the bed. Then with a roll of nausea coming over me, I froze. I remember...

"Oh my god!" I hopped down off the bed turning towards him with disbelief. I couldn't believe Damon would do that to me. Not ever in my life have I been so disgusted with myself. Oh Stefan... "I can't believe you!" I backed away from him slowly.

"Elena-"

"Don't." I cut him off before he could say anything. I couldn't believe I did that. I couldn't believe he did that. All this time it was all a lie. I was so stupid. I thought we were together! I'm a fool. He is even worse then the things haunting me and I trusted him! How could I let myself trust him? I couldn't even force the hateful words I had for him out. I never wanted to look at that face again.I ran into the bathroom shutting the door fast behind me. I felt my legs give out and I slowly slid down to the ground. I heard Damon knock at he door repetitively.

"Elena! You have to listen to me!" I sat on the bathroom floor crying. What would Stefan think? I cheated on Stefan! The only person I could love fully, I cheated on!

"Go away Damon!" I forced the words out in between breaths. The knocking stopped and I didn't hear anything. I put my head in my hands. How could I be so stupid?

After minutes of silence, I figured it was safe to go back out into my room. I creaked the door open checking the room. When it was all clear I crawled over to my bed, grabbing my phone and keys. I got up onto my feet and made my way to the stairs. I left in a hurry not wanting to think of the consequences of what just happened between Damon and I. Before I knew where I was going, I found myself outside of Caroline's house. Not even thinking I got out of the car running to her door and slowly ringing the door bell. I waited there for a while and there was no answer. I heard a rustle in the bushes next to me and the leaves on the trees rustle. The wind started whistling and it reminded me of when I got lost. I turned around, searching off into the blackness looking for something out there. I went and pressed the door bell frantically in till I saw Caroline casually walking down the stairs through the glass door. When she saw me she was suddenly next to the door and shoving me inside. She slammed the door and was gazing out of the glass.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" She still wasn't looking at me but gazing outside.

"I need to talk." I choked out. She turned around and took in my expression. I saw her frown and nod towards the living room.

I was sitting on the couch and Caroline was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table. She made us hot chocolate and we sat there in silence. I didn't know how to begin. I opened my mouth but no words would come out.

"I cheated on Stefan." The words rushed out of me and Caroline spit out the huge gulp of hot chocolate that was in her mouth.

"What!"

"I know, I know. I'm a horrible person." I put my head down not wanting to look at her.

"Okay, explain. Full story. I'm not Bonnie, I wont judge you." She sat closer, clearly in the mood for a good story.

" So I'm sure Stefan told you where I was and who I was with."

" You had sex with Damon!" She blurted out.

"Caroline are you going to let me talk? No I did not have sex with Damon...but I really wanted to."

"Wanted to or want to?" I gave her look and she stopped.

"As I was saying, Damon and I went to Arizona. On the way, I remember getting hit really hard." Her eyebrows rose and I quickly added "Not by Damon." I put my cup onto the coffee table and thought back over this short period of time. "The exact moment I got knocked out is still a little foggy. I lost all my memories then. I think it was a door that slammed into me. Just a while ago I suddenly remembered things. I'm pretty sure I don't remember everything, but enough."

"What! Elena are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I woke up at a hospital and was trapped with Damon and no memories of who I was for this whole time. I don't know what came over me but I felt so attracted to Damon."

"Common sense came over you."

" I think it was just because he was the only person I had contact with. But anyway straight to the point, I grew to really like Damon. I mean really really like him. I kissed him like twice, but it was innocent."

"Elena, you can't beat yourself up over that. If they were completely innocent and you didn't remember Stefan then you cant really call it cheating." She rubbed circles onto my knee and I contemplated telling her the rest of the story.

"See Caroline that's the thing. I knew Stefan and I were going out. I didn't care." Her mouth dropped open. "But I care now!" I quickly added. " And there is one other thing, I hooked up with Damon tonight in a not so innocent way. If Jeremy didn't interrupt us and I didn't finally remember, I would of..." I trailed off letting her fill in the blanks.

"Wait, So Damon let you do this when he knew you didn't remember Stefan or how horrible he is." I nodded my head and she got angry. She jumped up from her position and went back into kitchen. She came running back seconds later. " Lets go over to Bonnie's. We need a Damon hater. Maybe we can cast a spell on him or something." I was going to argue with her, I didn't want anyone else knowing about this but she gave me a look I couldn't fight. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house.

Once we got outside she didn't have to drag me anymore. I clung onto her and I felt her stiffen and look around. She then started to pull us at a fast speed towards my car. She forced me into the passenger seat then slammed the door. I watched as she gave another look around us again then was in the car, next to me in a flash.

"That was weird."

When we finally got to Bonnie's I was feeling better knowing that no matter what happened I would still have the support from Caroline and hopefully Bonnie. Caroline walked up to the door thankful that even though it was super late all the lights were on. I went to knock but Caroline caught my hand in mid swing.

"Wait, there's a guy in there." I paused and we both pressed our ears to the door at the same time. Even with Caroline's special hearing she had to get closer.

" Sorry I wasn't here when I said I was going to be. Something came up. Thanks for listening me out. I know we aren't on the best of terms." Is that who I think it is? No it can't be.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bonnie's voice came into hearing range.

"Do I have a choice?" I was now positive who it was. Why the hell was he here? He did say he had another girl to attend to but at that time I just thought he was being an ass.

Caroline and I were still leaning against the door when it was suddenly being pulled away. We both almost toppled over but Caroline easily got her balance and grabbed onto my jacket, straightening me out. Bonnie was clearly surprised to see us and closed the door a little bit so only the top part of her body was showing.

"Can we come in?" We were both clearly suspicious of her actions. We knew who was in there.

" Yea, just.. um-" She looked behind her and then opened the door all the way to reveal Damon standing next her. Caroline and I both stepped aside giving him room to leave.

" Come over tomorrow morning." He spoke to Bonnie then glanced at us. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you two there too." We walked out and went right between us, heading to his car. I turned and watched him leave. The familiar little spark in my heart went off at seeing him only to be put out with the memories of what happened. When Damon's car was far down the street I turned back to Bonnie. I walked in with Caroline following, not even waiting for her to invite us in. I made myself at home, as usual and flopped down on her couch.

" So why are you guys here?" Bonnie came and sat down next to Caroline on the couch across from me.

"Why was Damon, of all people, here?"

" I asked you first."

" Elena cheated on Stefan with Damon." Caroline chipped in for me. I flashed her a glare and she just smiled sweetly back.

" I already knew that." .

"So now you and Damon are best friends? What's going on?"

"No we still hate each other. He just needs me for something and I had him tell me the complete story about you two."

"Why would Damon need your help?" Since when do Damon and Bonnie work together?

"Actually Elena, you need my help."

_**AN: I hope it didn't seem rushed! I've been planning this for a while so I'm a little scared I got too caught up and rushed it all. **_

_**Review! **_


	12. Fortress in our heart is much weaker

**_" Witches and their spells. So many people to sacrifice."_**

**_- Katherine Pierce_**

"What is going on Bonnie?" I was tired of her beating around the bush. Caroline was on the floor next to Bonnie and she looked very intrigued as she watched us.

"Alright. I'll tell you. Damon will probably kill me so you can't tell him I told you." OK, now I knew something fishy was going on.

"Go on." Bonnie sighed and stood up from the couch walking over to the table that was on the other side of the room. She came back with two black books. One was very large and the other was a medium sized one. I quickly realized I knew both of these books. She set them on the table and I saw it was the grimoire and the book with Злите written on it.

" Why do you have this book? Damon just hid it."

" No, Damon lied to you. He was on the phone with me. He was supposed to drop you off then come to me right away." Guilt flashed through me and questions were flying through my head. Why was everything so secretive? Now that I knew everything about me I should be able to take it. I'm sure I've been through worse. I leaned forward grabbing the book. I was about to open it but before I knew it Bonnie was ripping it from my hands. "Don't you ever open this book! Do you hear me Elena?"

"Why not?" I said completely surprised at her sudden outburst. Even Caroline leaned back in shock.

"Elena, please tell me you have not opened this?" Images of me flipping through the pages of the book before I hid it from Damon flashed through my memory. Bonnie's face was filled with worry and I knew I couldn't tell her the truth.

"No, of course not. Damon wouldn't let me touch it. But will you explain why I can't open it?" She sighed while giving the book to Caroline clearly not wanting to be touching it. When Caroline took hold of the book she was barely holding on to it and held it as far away from her as she could.

"Don't worry Caroline. It can only hurt Elena and I."

"Oh good." She smiled while calmly putting the book down in her lap. "Now explain Bonnie."

"The book, it's charmed. It wretched and purely made to destroy the life of whatever soul opens it." My eyes went wide in fear. Nobody noticed as they both were staring at the book. This must be what is going on with me. I have to find a way to fix this. I can't go on like this forever. "The story is once someone with a soul opens it, they are haunted by the past who have been killed and haunted as well. It says once you grow tolerance for them it will get worse and worse till the pain they bring onto you becomes unbearable. They say once you die you are doomed to torture the next unlucky fellow to open this book. "

" And I don't have a soul so it doesn't matter to me." Caroline looked down at the book sad. Tears were filled up in her eyes. It was just another slap in her face that she could never live a happy normal life. She could never marry Matt, grow old and have as many babies as she wanted. I was saddened me to the core. If there was anyone in this world who wished for a normal picture perfect family it was Caroline. To make up for the messed up family life she grew up in and even though all these horrible things were happening around me I couldn't help but feel guilty because it was my fault that her white picket fenced future will never happen. It was all because of me.

I rushed down onto the floor next to her, forgetting my problems. "I'm so sorry Caroline. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and I saw a tear slip from her eye. "This is all my fault." She took a deep breath and lifted her head to look at me. She sniffled and a small smile forced her way onto her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so selfish. This isn't about me right now and this definitely isn't your fault Elena. It was fate." She swept the tears from her face putting a normal facade on and looked back at Bonnie ready for her to keep going. "Carry on Bonnie." Bonnie was looking at Caroline with pure sympathy then straighten herself back up and looked at the book.

" I read about this book in the grimoire. Damon has read it all and told me only somewhat of it's information. But what I do know, isn't pleasant. It's talks about the Sun and Moon curse. There is another way to break it."

"Wait, so I don't have to die!" Relief washed over me. Damon was getting me out of this! My heart started pumping fast. That just etched a little bit off of my wall of hatred towards him. Maybe I can have that normal life I always wanted and I can live happily ever after with... Stefan. Yea, Stefan. That felt weird. I kept having to remind myself that Stefan was my present not my past and of course my future. I looked at Bonnie and her face wasn't filled with joy as it should be.

"Elena... there's another way to remove the spell but you're still involved with it." What? I'm still going to die.

"I'm still damned aren't I?"

"No Elena, you will live but.."

"But what Bonnie!" I was impatient now.

" Um. I don't know . Damon didn't tell me the rest." She was leaving me out. I was so tired of people not telling me information because they thought I couldn't handle it!

"Liar!" I stood up screaming at Bonnie. Bonnie and Caroline both looked shock and I bent down grabbing the book out of Caroline's lap. "If Damon said you can't tell me then he is going to tell me himself!" I marched out of the house heading to my car. I heard Bonnie and Caroline run after me. I got into my car and drove off before they could stop me. I instantly saw headlights behind me. I knew it was them. I raced off to the boarding house as fast as I could. I pulled into the drive way jumping out of the car when it barely came to a stop, not even caring enough to turn off the car. I ran up to the door pounding on it.

"Damon Salvatore you open this door!" I pounded even harder. "Now!" Caroline was standing right next to me in a flash. She took my shoulder in her hands forcing me to face her.

" You idiot!" She shook me hard. "Don't you know something has been following you! I can feel it! You're not safe, you cant go running off like that. I can't get to you when your far away. There's this..." She stopped talking trying to find the right word.

"There's a barrier between you two when Elena goes missing." My head flashed to the door to see Damon leaning against the door frame. Caroline looked at him and slowly nodded her head. "Get inside." He said calmly and when Caroline and I didn't move right away he added "Now." In a more stern, angrier voice. He looked around and a breathless Bonnie came running up and following us in.

We walked into he house and I noticed how destroyed it was. There was furniture tipped over and ripped to shreds. There were four broken lamps and all looked like a fire hazard. I walked into the parlor to see Stefan sitting on probably the last decent couch that was left in the house. He was looking down with his head in his hands. He lifted his head when we came into the room and he was...crying. Oh no! Damon told him. Why would he do that! Oh Stefan! Poor Stefan. Guilt hit me again for the umpteenth time tonight at seeing his heartbroken face.

"Damon told me." Was all he choked out. I looked at Damon horrified. "He told me about the curse and how you can survive." Wait, what? OK now I was confused. What was he talking about? I wanted answers now.

" She doesn't know yet." Damon added in from the other side of the room. Stefan's face instantly sobered up and he looked at me his eyes wide.

"You don't know?" Stefan got up and went straight to hugging me.

" What has to happen?" Why was he so upset? It had to be bad!

" I have to die." I was frozen solid. I didn't blink, I didn't breath, I didn't think. I was numb. Before I had any recollection of what was happening. I felt my knees go weak and I was suddenly looking at the ceiling. My eyes drifted shut the moment I hit the floor.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was staring at the ceiling. I was on the familiar couch, that I've laid on so many times before. I heard voices coming my way so I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to still be passed out. It was Damon and Bonnie.

"You know she will never let Stefan do this." I heard Bonnie's shaky voice come into full hearing range.

" I know. But you and I both know what is really going to happen. Whatever you do Bonnie you can't tell her." Damon was closer then Bonnie was.

"I wont, trust me." I heard Bonnie laugh a little. I could tell she was nervous and trying to ease the conversation up. "It's me we are talking about. I want your disappearance more then anyone, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Disappearance? What? Where was Damon going? He was just going to leave me! How could he do that? He was my... he was my rock. I depend on him now. Whether I or he liked it.

" Do think it will work? You're a vampire."

" Thanks for reminding me, I forgot there for a moment." He added sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure it will work. Just whatever we do, we can not have Stefan actually go through with the plan."

"We won't. Stefan wont shed one drop of blood. I promise." I heard her take a deep breath. "As much as I hate to admit it, we kind of make a good team Damon. This is really going to kill me, but after this I actually...I respect you. There's nothing any of us will be able to do, to thank you enough. The best I can do is to explain to Elena when you're gone. She is going to hate me I'm sure."

"Don't."

"What? You don't want people to know what you're doing?" I was beyond confused. Damon was leaving? Bonnie was being civil with Damon? She even sounded sad to hear he was leaving?

" I don't. I don't want anyone blaming themselves. You are the one and only person aloud to know about this." There was silence and I didn't know what was going on between them. I had to admit I was a little jealous that he trusted Bonnie with so much information but never told me anything.

"It wont matter once you're gone. They will all forget about you Damon! They won't even know what you did!"

" Bonnie, it wont matter to me once I'm dead." My eyes flashed open.

_**AN: So I know you are all confused. Ha all your questions will be answered, I promise! If you are super confused PM me and I will explain.**_

_**Review!**_


	13. Stupid me to depend on stupid you

_**AN: So last chapter basically wrote itself. I was so excited to get all this information out there that I think I did too much, too soon. Ok so if you are confused this is what you are supposed to know from last chapter,**_

_**-The things haunting Elena, was because she opened the book. Only if you have a soul you are haunted. **_

_**-Another way for the Sun and Moon curse to be lifted is to have Stefan take her place. You don't know why yet. **_

_**-You find out at the very end that Bonnie and Damon have a plan that it's actually not Stefan who is going to die its Damon but only Bonnie knows that.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"And how can this boy make you happy when he knows nothing of the world? How will he protect you when he has never faced reality? He has spent his life among books and paintings; let him stay there."**_

_**-Damon Salvatore. **_

"So someone I love or loves me has to die?" I was appalled. Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline and Damon were standing up and I was sitting on the couch as they talked. When Bonnie nodded her head, I knew I would not let this happen.

"Yes, but it has to be a romantic love and in order for it to work they have to die right after they shed blood." That's where Stefan came in. But how could I know if they were lying about it? I knew Damon was going to switch things around. So that means he loves me? I mean I don't love him so that's the only other option. No that can't be the case. But Stefan wasn't going to die? I was utterly confused.

Why did I feel like if Damon took his place in the sacrifice it would hurt so much more? Why did I not feel relieved when I found out Stefan would live and Damon wouldn't? Of course I don't want Damon to die. That's horrible. But if Damon wants to be stupid and do this, I couldn't stop him.

I was completely lying to myself. Right now I wanted nothing to do with him but that doesn't mean I'm just going to sit back and watch him do this. Not at all. Ugh! I was torn between what I wanted to feel and how I actually felt. I wanted to be OK with Damon's plan but I wasn't.

"But Stefan is a vampire. If it doesn't work if I am a vampire, how would it work if he's one?" I added in.

" We don't know if it will actually work. But when there is nothing saying it won't if he's a vampire. So it's worth a try." Bonnie explained.

"No! No it's not. I'm not letting someone take there life when we aren't even sure if it will work." I was done. I was stopping this. " I'm not letting this happen. Just send me to Klaus. It's much easier and I want that. This is what I want. I'm not letting Damon die because of me!" I realized my mistake. Everyone went quiet and looked to Damon.

"What?" Stefan said while looking at Damon. Bonnie put her head down looking at her feet as Damon didn't look at anyone else but glared at me.

" It seems we have a little eavesdropper, don't we?" I can't believe I let that slip out. Damon crossed his arms, his glaring didn't falter. I stood up and walked right to him not breaking eye contact once. When I was a foot away I crossed my arms, mocking his position and putting on a stern face.

"It seems we have a little suicidal vampire, don't we?" He rolled his eyes at me. There had to be something else behind this all. "I know you don't give a shit about anybody in this room, so why would you do it Damon? What selfish reasons are in it for you." Damon broke eye contact and looked around. I could tell he wasn't going to talk with everyone staring him down. I grabbed his hand leading him into a different room away from everyone else so we could talk in private. He followed and when I slammed the door shut of some random room, I saw on his face that he was completely emotionless right now. Oh great, he was going to snap soon.

"What's new?" He said perfectly innocent.

"What are you doing Damon? How does being the hero, benefit you? I know you have other motives."

" What makes you think I wouldn't do it to save you, Elena? Why does that come across so absurd?"

"Because Damon, I don't believe you care anymore! What you did when I didn't remember was horrible! How could you do something like that, then say you're willing to die for me?"

"Elena I tried so hard, but you kept pushing it! " I knew it wasn't all his fault but I had no control in that period of time. It felt like Damon betrayed me... once again.

"I forgave you when you turned Vicki, I forgave you when I found out you turned my own mother, I even forgave you when you abused my bestfriend! You killed my brother and I still gave you the time of day! I'm tired of having to forgive you for everything! Now tell me how I'm supposed to forgive you for taking advantage of me like that?" There was silence and he didn't make a move to say anything back. "You lied to me."

"I never lied to you!"

" Damon Salvatore honest? It seems that's a bit unnatural. Did the fact that I was dating Stefan just slip your mind? You made me cheat on him! I even believed we had something! You let me trust you! You even let me think you were one of the good ones."

"I didn't make you do anything and you knew about Stefan. Just because I didn't tell you, didn't mean you weren't fully aware. Don't play stupid Elena." I knew it was me who kissed him in the bathtub, who made all the moves, who checked him out every chance I got, and it was me who fell for him. He didn't force me to do any of it but I wouldn't accept it. I wouldn't of done any of those things if I knew the truth and he knew that.

"Damon you knew I would never fall for you if I knew." I just admitted it. I admitted it that I felt something for him and I saw in that moment a little bit of hope flash through him but quickly disappear. "You must of known in the end anything that happened wouldn't matter."

"Elena, I'll admit it. Yes, I would of rather pretended things would stay the same when you remembered. But I knew it wouldn't. I tried my best but there was only so much I could do."

"You could of done more. You could of said something, you could of... I don't know. But it was wrong Damon. So wrong." He moved one step closure and I took a step back.

" Tell me Elena, how guilty do you even feel?" I did feel guilty, but not as guilty as I should. "I already know the answer. It's not guilt eating you alive it's the fact that for once in your life things were normal even when your world was being flipped upside down. It was normal with me and you don't want to admit it." He nailed it on the head. He was right, for the first time in forever I felt whole again, Even when I was being scared shitless there wasn't a missing piece in my chest, I would feel every day. I could never admit it though.

" Damon I-"

"You can't make excuses Elena! It felt right. I wasn't a big bad monster, your parents weren't dead for awhile! Stefan wasn't in your life and things felt good! They felt normal and they could still feel that way!" He cut me off and his words rushed out. He was practically pleading now.

" Damon... My parents are dead, you're a vampire and I love Stefan. Things can never be that way again." I was choking up and forcing the words out of my mouth but knew that's how things had to be.

" You don't mean that!" He was keeping his emotions intact a lot better then I was. "Don't you want the reasons as to why you wanted this so badly? " He grabbed my hand and put it on his chest and I looked away, not wanting to admit any of this.

"Stop being so difficult Damon." I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "Of course I want to know how I was so wrong about us but... it doesn't matter."

"I'm not being difficult, I just need to know the truth. It matters Elena and you know it. We feel the same way for different reasons." He stepped forward again and this time I didn't move away. He grabbed my other hand, intertwining our fingers while still holding my hand to his chest with the other one. "Let me prove how things matter. You're different now Elena. There's a part of you that was gained back when you lost your memories. You aren't the same person who loves Stefan. But you can go back to Stefan who wallows in his sorrow instead of embracing life. With me, you would never have a dull moment. I would be able to keep up with you. He can't anymore." He leaned closer and he was only inches away. His lips so close and taunting.

"Don't." I said as he got even closer to me, but didn't move. Neither did he at first in till he dropped our hands and backed up. "I'm sorry." I quickly rushed it out. This was my fault. I totally led Damon on that whole time. Anything that happened will be my fault! I just wanted to scream.

"I get it Elena, I just had to try one last time. But now you can see this is how things have to be. This is why I am going to take Stefan's place. For once in my life I'm coming to terms. Because if I don't die this way, I'll die out of hate or revenge. Don't take the only good thing I was meant for away." He was opening the door and I was standing there speechless. He walked out and I stood there for a couple of seconds then ran after him. I ran out to where Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie where all talking. It looked like Caroline and Stefan were interrogating Bonnie.

"Where did Damon go?" They all just noticed me return for the first time.

"He didn't come out."

"Yes he did." I panicked. Right now was not the time for Damon to go missing. I ran up the stairs into Damon's room looking for him. When he wasn't there I checked the library then ran back down stairs into the kitchen looking for his keys that were missing. I ran back to everyone and looked at Bonnie.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked her. Stefan and Caroline were staring her down.

"No I don't. Elena please don't be mad! He's been planning this for longer then you think." What? So this whole time we were gone he knew this was going to happen? I was so angry. It didn't even matter what he said anymore.

"Why would he come to you about it?" I've been curious about this for awhile.

"He needs a witch to do the spell in order for him to take your place."

"And you were just so willing to get rid of him." I said bitterly. She looked at me with pleading eyes to understand but I didn't want to even look at her. "How else were you going to do it? I don't love him and he doesn't love me so what are you leaving out." I demanded.

"Elena that's the the only way he can take your place."

Caroline laughed without humor and Stefan stood there staring off into space, not wanting to accept any of this. "So question is, who does the Doppelganger love or who loves the Doppelganger enough to die?"

_**AN: What you now know is that it's whoever Elena loves, or loves Elena has to take her place and a spell has to be cast to do it. **_

_**Review!**_


	14. Everything's turning dark to you

_**"And the elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."**_

**_- Damon Salvatore_**

I was standing in the bathroom, leaning over the sink waiting for the water to heat up. This has been the first time I've been able to be alone in hours. There was nothing satisfying about coming home. There was nothing satisfying about remembering. I hated this. I just wanted things to go back to where jumping in a pool in the middle of a storm was normal. No matter what I do I can't get the feeling away. I can't get the erratic impulses I'm having to just walk out of the boarding house saying screw it. To just think whatever happens, happens. I knew it wasn't logical. That's not me.

If I wasn't sure that Damon wasn't going off to get himself killed, I'd be a wreck. Bonnie reassured me that they couldn't do the sacrifice in till a full moon. I had about three days. Three short, fast days. I had that much time to come up with a plan. It was harder then you would think. With being constantly watched and someone in my ear at all hours I couldn't think. I couldn't even sneeze without someone taking notice. It was driving me mad. I'm not a big fan of being told what to do or being forced into it.

I splashed the warm water on my face and for a moment enjoyed the feeling of being relaxed, which soon went away when I heard loud bangs on the bathroom door. I quickly grabbed a towel while drying my face and rushed to the door opening it fast to see Stefans worried face.

"I don't like it when you're gone too long. After what Caroline told me, I've been so worried." I was about to ask why and then I remembered what's been going on. Maybe it would just be easier to tell them. Maybe they wouldn't be so paranoid? Actually no, it would probably worse. I wouldn't even be able to spend a minute alone. Sometimes, I just need my space. Even from Stefan.

"Caroline is just being paranoid. It's really no reason for you to have me locked up in this house." Stefan looked me up and down and his brow furrowed.

" What happened Elena?" I was taking back by his words. What's he talking about? I hated this paranoid feeling lately.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I instantly threw the towel in my hand into the laundry bin, trying to be distracted with something.

"You are different. I can see it in your eyes. What happened Elena? You show up here attached to Damon, hours later it's like your scared to look in his direction. Then he just runs off and is planing on being killed for you. Do you see how odd this is?"

"Stefan I can't give you answers. We just... dare I say rekindled our friendship? Then he screwed it up again. Typical Damon relationship." I went to walk past him wanting to get out of there but he stepped in my way.

"There is more you are not telling me." For a split second I thought about telling him. The words were on my tongue and my head played out the whole scenario. I didn't like the outcome so I shut my mouth and didn't say anything. I pushed past him and this time he let me go. I walked down the stairs looking for Bonnie. I've been keeping my eye on her. As long as she was around that meant Damon wasn't up to any schemes.

As I was going down the stairs I felt dizzy. It was like the feeling you get when you've been sitting still for too long and get up so fast you see white dots and have to catch your balance. I tightened my grip on the railing and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. When I put my right foot out I didn't come in contact with the wood of the stair. I looked down to see the stair was right there but no matter how far I stretched my foot didn't not touch the surface. It was like it was a hologram, just there to trick me in till I put all my weight down and fall to my death. I took a deep breath focusing on the stair. When I brought my foot down again it came in contact with the cold solid surface of the step. I shook it off and kept walking down the steps. The whole way down I stared at my feet not looking up as I casually stepped down very slowly.

When I reached the bottom, a victory smile spread across my face at not falling through. I looked up and saw Damon leaning against the front door observing me with a very knowing look. All I wanted to do at that moment was run over to him and hug him and thank him for actually coming back. In the back of my mind, I kept questioning whether or not the last time we talked would be my last memory of him.

"Feeling a little off-balance Elena?" He smirked and pushed off the door walking my way. He stopped when he was right in front of me.

"I didn't think you were going to come back." It was blunt and straight to the point.

"Well of course I was going to come back." He said it like it was painfully obvious. "I live here."

"I'm not in the mood for any sarcastic remarks right now."

"If you're not in the mood for sarcasm then your not in the mood for Damon. Plain and simple." I rolled my eyes and walked around him, wanting to get away from the stairs. He followed me into the living room to see Bonnie and Caroline fast asleep curled up on the couch together.

"Awww." Damon sighed dramatically while looking at them. I held in a laugh and went into the kitchen instead, knowing he was going to follow. I was thinking about how much I should push him. Maybe right now we should just relax.

"Where did you go?" I jumped up onto the counter as he leaned against the door frame.

"Out." Figures he would say something like that. I sat there awkwardly not knowing what to say. I was waiting for him to break the silence which didn't come.

"So... you know that book. Why can't anyone open it? Besides people like you, I mean?" His eyes narrowed. He walked closer and gave me a questionable look. "Bonnie told me." I said, filling him in.

" The witch couldn't keep her mouth shut. There are secrets in there you can't know."

"But you can? That seems unfair."

"There is nothing fair about my world Elena. You should of known that by now." Of course I knew that. It wasn't just the supernatural life, it was life in general that wasn't fair. If it was, there would be no pain in the world.

"Have you..." I didn't know how to put this. But I needed answers. "Have you ever heard of someone who opened the book?" My confidence boosted up as I shoved the sentence out of me. I knew he wouldn't lie to me.

"Yes. I did some research on it after Bonnie filled me in."

"What happened?" I pressed for more answers. He looked me square in the eye, not hiding anything.

" She killed herself." I took a sharp breath but controlled myself as I knew he was carefully judging my reaction. Damon wasn't stupid. Things didn't just pass him by so easily. "Why are you so terrified Elena?"

"Terrified? Me? What are you talking about? I-I'm not.. I'm not scared." I mumbled it out nervously. He stepped up, right in front of me putting his hands on the counter on each side of me. He had me trapped and I couldn't look anywhere but him. He was so close that I couldn't even look down and hide.

"You opened the book didn't you?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't. If I did then the matter of the situation would crash down and everything would suddenly be real. It wouldn't be my secret anymore. Damn him for being so aware. But then again he was the idiot who made me search for the book. Sure he didn't know about what the book could do but still, and I did look at it a little bit more closely then he wanted me too.

"No." I choked out as a tear slipped down my face. I cursed myself for giving myself away. He didn't say anything, just stared at the ground not looking at me. I felt him place his hands on my thighs.

"I'm going to have to teach you to lie better." I chuckled a little and he stood up straight, bringing his hands back to himself. "I'll fix it. I promise."

"We only have three days." I said while bringing up our other major problem. Maybe this will keep him with me. I watched as he thought about solutions.

" Like I said, I'll fix it." I slid off the counter and he backed up giving me room.

"You can't do everything Damon."

"I can try." There was no getting through to him.

" You're impossible."

"I'm Damon." He leaned against the counter crossing his arms as he smirked. " I will protect you." He suddenly went serious. " Like I said in that awful hotel bathroom, I'll be there whether you like it or not." My mind flashed back to that. I smiled at being so comfortable with him. I never in my life would of let Damon into my bathroom when I was in the tub, before. Oh and then lets not forget me trying to kiss him! I laughed breaking his serious moment. I put my head in my hands while hiding from him embarrassed.

"The stuff I did! I'm so mortified." He laughed at me and nodded.

"You should be."

"Thanks!" I said while slapping his chest playfully. He grabbed my hand as it hit him and pulled me close which I didn't resist. I looked up at him while still giggling a bit.

"What's going on?" My head instantly flashed to the voice by the door. Stefan stood there watching us confused and I backed away from Damon.

"Just having a conversation. It's what friends do." Damon retorted, not even affected by Stefan's death glare.

"Since when are you two friends? Before you left Elena couldn't stand you. She could barely look at you! What happened?" We both stood there in silence looking at Stefan. For once Damon didn't make a fast remark. He just stood there watching Stefan. "What changed?" He looked at us pleading and all I wanted to do was give him an answer. But I couldn't. "You can't even give me an answer!" I flinched and looked down. When there was silence I looked up to see Stefan no longer standing in the doorway and Damon was no longer next to me but running after Stefan.

"Damon?" I realized I should of called Stefan first. I followed them and Stefan was on the stairs ignoring Damon's call for him to come back.

"Stefan." I yelled and he finally stopped and turned to look at us. I decided to put it all out there. " I kissed Damon... a lot."

There was silence. Pure silence. I saw Stefans mouth move, shoving words out harshly but I couldn't hear any of it. I turned to Damon and watched as he yelled something furiously back but I didn't know what. They made no sound. The lights started flashing and I finally heard something. I heard the chandelier clink against itself. I looked up to see it shaking. I felt the ground under me vibrate and the brothers yelled silently at each other. It was all in slow motion and then glass started smashing against the floor. Lamps fell over and dishes that were safely put away in cabinets came busting out and spilling onto the was like my own personal earthquake. The silence disappeared as the glass shattered and I heard a rumble. It started off low and got louder and louder. I was circling around searching for the noise as the brothers were oblivious to it all. The sound pierced my ears. It hurt. The sounds got louder and louder in till it became unbearable. I screamed out in pain, not even able to hear myself. I fell to the floor clutching onto the sides of my head.

Silence wrapped around me. It was like how it was when it started out. It wasn't a calm silence. My eyes were squeezed shut and when I opened them all there was, was blackness. Pitch black was all I saw. Stefan and Damon were long gone. The silence was broken with quiet giggles coming out of nowhere.

"You're going to die." Something whispered ever so lightly in my ear. I felt there breath graze the side of my face but when I reached out nothing was there. Just pure air.

"I'm going to make it..." A new voice came in from the other side.

"...so painful." A completely different voice from the first two, finished the sentence. I felt goosebumps rise all over. I gulped back the lump in my throat, determined that this wasn't the way I was going to die. I needed to get out of this. I wanted to see my friends again. I wanted to see Stefan and explain. But I needed Damon. Damon...

I was sitting on the ground and I slowly felt something cold reach my legs. It felt like water and before I knew it, water was creeping out and surrounding my whole body. All of a sudden I was emerged in the ice cold water. I sat up gasping and my eyes reached light. I was breathing heavily, gasping for air and blinked a couple of times looking around. Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie were standing above me, all wearing the same facial expression. Someone put me in the tub and the only noise was my gasps. I crawled out of the tub as fast as I could, still being petrified at what could happen in there.

"W-w-what happened?" I stuttered when I felt the cold that clung onto me.

"You just started screaming then passed out. Damon threw you in the tub." Stefan answered without missing a beat. Damon came and wrapped a towel around me and Stefan snarled at him touching me. I looked around at all the people in the small crowded bathroom. Most were completely clueless, accept for one. Damon wasn't looking at me concerned like the rest were, he understood. But with the look on his face my hope shattered. No matter what Damon might say, this might just be the one time where he can't save me.

_**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I don't think there was anything too confusing. I've been asked a couple of times if I'm ending this soon, I really don't know. I'm still iffy about the ending. I know a lot of people will be outraged where I want to go, but I've been planning it for a long time so I'm conflicted. But I don't know when this is going to end. It could be a week or a month from now. **_

_**OH! I was reading this Hollywood Crush interview today and Ian Somerhalder said he is filming a shower/bath scene that he is naked in for the show. Ha this is why the vampire diaries is my favorite. **_

_**Review!**_


	15. And you ain't foolin no one but yourself

_**" I'm going to have you in the end, you know."**_

_**- Damon Salvatore**_

I sat at the head of the long dinning room table in the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan sat at the other end of the table with his head in his hands and Damon was sitting in the middle on the left side, facing the window. He was day dreaming out it and we were all silent.

"Is anyone going to say something?" I whispered but I knew they both heard me perfectly. I felt a chill go down my spine as the silence continued. I held the blanket I had wrapped around me to warm up after I just got out of the freezing tub. "Fine, I'll do it." I stood up from the chair and looked Stefan in the eye. "It was a mistake Stefan. I didn't mean t-'

"It was my fault." Damon interrupted me and he stood up also. "Her vervain necklace broke and I compelled her."

"What!" Stefan and I said at the same time. I obviously knew this wasn't the truth. Why was he taking the blame? It was all my fault!

" Damon..." I said while looking at him appalled

"I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you!" Stefan got up and rushed right over to Damon. He was in Damon's face but Damon didn't show any emotion. He didn't even look mad. He looked.. he looked tired. I felt my heart break and I didn't know what to do.

"I don't apologize for the mistakes I make. But this time I'm serious, I'm truly sorry Stefan. "

"You're dead to me." Stefan said it with so much venom that it made me flinch. I wouldn't of thought that could come from Stefan. I looked at Damon to see his face still with no emotion. Why would he do this? I know he loves Stefan. He'd never admit it but he does. Why would he want to leave this behind? He just made Stefan hate him.

"Soon enough." Damon smirked at him and pushed past while nudging his shoulder. He walked out of he room and I was left there speechless. I felt like I had a little devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. You could say it was a devil Damon and an angel Stefan. Damon was screaming at me to leave it alone. Go along with it. Angel Stefan was screaming to not let him hate his brother when he might not be around much longer. I didn't know what to do.

"Elena." Stefan rushed over to me taking me in his embrace. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Are you okay? What else did he do? Do you remember anything?" I looked at him still very conflicted.

"I'm fine." I mumbled out and hugged him.

After a couple of hours I was sitting on the couch with thoughts racing through my head. I heard a door from upstairs open and voices coming down the stairs. I looked to them to see Bonnie and Damon coming down. I jumped off the couch running to them.

"Have you two been alone up there that whole time?" I question them and looked up the stairs hoping to see Caroline or Stefan. Damon and Bonnie could not be alone right now! I couldn't have them planning anything else. I didn't trust those two.

"Don't worry Elena. I didn't take advantage of Bonnie." Damon said while Bonnie slapped his chest and laughed.

"We were just talking." She added in. What? If I would of known better they were acting like... friends? No, this was all wrong. Bonnie is supposed to hate Damon. Its like a rule that after five minutes of being around each other Damon should be rolling around on the ground in pain.

"What were you talking about?" Them talking was what I was afraid of.

"Nothing." Bonnie mumbled. The look on her face made me positive that I had to come up with something fast. They were scheming again. I had to stop this.

"Bonnie can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said and Damon looked at us and then walked away giving us privacy.

"Damon said he did research on the whole thing with people opening the book and all. Can you help me get some information too?" She was suspiciously looking at me and I thanked god that Damon probably didn't tell her I opened the book. If he did she wouldn't even think about doing this for me.

"Here, if you really want to know read this." She reached into her purse she had sitting on the counter that was right next to us. She pulled out a medium sized old book and handed it to me. I held it in my hands and flicked through the pages. I smiled and quickly gave her a big hug. "Thanks Bonnie."

"It's really not that interesting. Have fun." She laughed and walked away into the kitchen after Damon. I frowned not liking that friendship but there was nothing I could do. I went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. I opened the firs page and before I knew it, time was flying by. I was finally in the middle of it and I got to the part exactly where I wanted to see. It was talking about how someone without a soul can open the book with no harm. I flipped the pages a little more and I came to the information I've been praying for. It stated that if the person can somehow become immortal the curse of the book is lifted and is trapped in the book once again because their soul has moved on.

I felt myself grow cold at this. Really, me becoming a vampire was idealistic. I meant I got to be free from all this stuff because of the book, it meant that Damon didn't have to die. I could spend forever with Damon now. Woah. I mean... with Stefan. The man I love, and loves me. Yea... But it also meant I had a huge target on my back. I had no idea what I was going to do or how I would do it.

My thoughts were broken as Caroline came into the room and lazily sat down on the couch next to me. In that moment I knew what I had to do. I felt a smile creep on my face and I got up from the couch and turned to Caroline.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" She shook her head and I went in the kitchen.

I looked around and nobody was there. I grabbed a glass from the covert and threw it on the ground as hard as I could. It shattered into thousands of pieces and I bent down taking a pretty good chunk of glass. I held onto it tight and shut my eyes. I took the sharp edge and pressed it against my wrist as hard as I could. It wasn't long before I felt a sharp pain and the warm sticky blood dripping down my wrist. Eww. I gasped and blinked away the dizziness.

"Caroline!" I called as loud as I could and she rushed into the kitchen.

"Elena! Oh my god what happened?" She ran to me and fell down to the floor.

"I-I dropped the glass and when I went to pick up the broken pieces I didn't see a piece of glass and accidentally leaned on it." I watched as she was doing her best to control herself. She was practically squirming out of her skin.

"You need a doctor!" She tried to stand up but I grabbed her arm with my good hand and dragged her back down.

"Or you could just help me. It would be a lot easier." She looked at me and I could see the indecision written all over her face.

"Maybe I should get Damon... or Stefan." She quickly added. I shook my head and gasped again as it caused my arm to jerk.

"No, they have enough to worry about. I believe in you Caroline. Just help me." She looked at him for a long moment and then she slowly nodded in agreement.

I watched her bite her own wrist and she held it out for me. I swallowed back the lump in my throat at how gross it was going to be. I gently put my lips on her wrist and sucked. I pushed past the thoughts of how nasty this all really was and drank. I felt the cut on my wrist heal right away but I kept sucking. I felt Caroline's hand on my shoulder about to push me away so I sucked harder, trying to get more blood for just in case. I let go and took a deep break. I was breathing heavy and Caroline was looking at me wide eyed.

"Sorry. I got carried away." I stood up and she watched me. I felt a little bad for using her like that but I pushed those thoughts away. I knew that this was the only way I could do this.

"Clearly." She mumbled. "You should go lay down. I'll clean this up."

"Thanks Caroline, for everything." I smiled down at her and she smiled back at me.

"Lets keep this a secret. Damon would kill me if he found out." I nodded my head. This was exactly what I wanted. I walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was now freaking out that my plan was actually unfolding. I opened my eyes and was about to step away from the wall but Damon was suddenly in front of me. I let out a little shriek and he just stared.

"Why would I kill Caroline?" He said only inches away.

"What?" Oh my god he knew!

"I heard her say that I would kill her if I found out about something. Now tell me what she did." I sighed when I found out he didn't know anything.

" She... ugh. She broke your favorite glass. I'm sorry. She didn't want you to find out." Favorite glass? That was the stupidest excuse ever and by the look on his face he was honestly confused.

"What?"

"You know the glass you use all the time."

" I don't use a certain class."

"Oh you don't? Well then there is nothing to get upset about. Whew. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." I tried playing it off and slip out of hallway and run away so I could go on with the next step of my plan.

"Has lying become a new problem of yours?"

"Lying? Why would you say I was lying. That's crazy." I waved it off like it was ridiculous and tried to leave again but his hand grabbed my shoulder and brought me back.

"I will find out Miss Gilbert." With that he walked down the hallway, leaving me pressed up against the wall praying he wouldn't find out. I now somehow had to... kill myself. I shuttered at the thought and pushed it to the back of my head. It had to be done.

It was finally nighttime and I figured it wouldn't be too suspicious if I went to 'bed'. It would give me some time to be alone. I didn't want anyone stopping me. I ran up the stairs and quickly went into a bedroom I've been using. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I knew that wouldn't keep anyone out but it would send a sign I wanted to be alone. I flicked the light on and gasped at the sight in front of me. Fear washed through every inch of my body as Elijah was standing before me. I quickly turned around trying to unlock the door but a hand came down on hit hard, not letting me escape.

"Please, stay awhile." He said from behind me and I slowly turned around. I tried to put a brave face on but I'm sure he could see right through me.

"Don't take me to Klaus! I'm going to get the Sun and Moon curse lifted. I swear."

"I know all about your little boyfriends plan."

"Stefan?"

"Damon." He said while taking his hand off the door.

"Then you know we are doing what you want."

"Actually, I don't want the curse lifted."

"What?" I said completely dumbfounded. Here I was going through all this work to-

"Klaus does, but I will not let that happen." He cut off my train of thought and I didn't know what to think. He stepped closer to me and a look of sympathy crossed his face.

"Then why are you here?" I questioned him. He didn't say anything at first but put his hands on my shoulders.

"Because in order for there to be no possible way for the curse to be lifted..." He put his hand on each side of my face now and I felt my stomach drop. I knew where this was going. I closed my eyes and prepared for it. He really didn't know he was just helping me out. " You have to be dead." And with that he twisted his hands and all I could hear was a snap and then the darkness came.

_**AN: I'm very sorry I haven't updated. I'm going through a really bad break up and my heart just wasn't into writing or reading anything. But now I'm really trying my best. The other day I started a new story to get my mind off things. Its called Spring Break Lover. Go check it out. **_

_**I also finally finished the first story I've ever wrote. So if you like Damon/OC stories go read it! It's called** **For what its worth, I always aim to please**_

_**Please tell me what you think. **_

**Review!**


	16. This is where it starts

_**" You're the liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us, and you know it. And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and most of all you're lying to yourself." **_

_**-Damon Salvatore **_

When my eyes fluttered open I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. Not even the light of the moon was shining through the window. I was laying on my side at an uncomfortable angle. I twisted around and moaned in pain as my muscles resisted. I've never been more sore in my life. What happened? I couldn't remember anything. I looked around the dark room, straining my eyes trying to see if I was alone. I pulled myself to my feet and did my best to stretch. I walked forward reaching my hands out for a wall and easily found what I assumed was a door. I opened the it to be met with the hallway of the boarding house. The somewhat dim lights were all still on and it sounded like everyone was awake.

I head a noise come from the stairs at the end of the hallway and I looked towards it. Caroline was walking up the stairs and it all hit me at once. The glass breaking, me tricking Caroline, Elijah showing up out of nowhere. I gulped back the sudden lump in my throat and clutched onto the door frame trying to keep balance. I was all talk before. I was probably never going to be able to do it. I would of probably chickened out at the last moment cause I'm a chicken. A huge chicken.

I felt myself breathing heavily and I was freaking out. What was I supposed to do? I heard Caroline's voice but I wasn't listening. I needed to talk to someone. I had to figure out what to do. I had to find the person I trusted the most in this world. I finally snapped out of my thoughts as she was waving her hands in font of my face.

"Elena? I thought you went to bed." I blinked a couple times and focused in on her.

"Umm yea, I was. Have you seen Damon?" I already decided I need to see him. Right now.

"He went to take a shower. Elena are you okay? You look flustered." I pushed past her, ignoring her questions and ran down the hallway searching for Damon's room.

I went into his room and locked the door behind me. I heard the shower running in his bathroom and I started pacing the room. What was I going to say? Was I going to tell him the truth? Of course I had to tell him the truth! He was planning on dying and it didn't work anymore now that I was... no. I'm not...that. No way. I feel perfectly fine. No way am I really... that thing that I at first thought I was. I'm not that. Nope. No way in hell am I like that. No. No No.

"Elena?" I was broken out of my denial thoughts to see a wet Damon in front of me. Everything I was thinking about vanished as my eyes followed a stream of water that was slowly going down his perfect chest and disappearing when it reached the white towel around his waist. I unconsciously licked my lips and groaned at the thought that not only a couple days ago that was all mine. I slowly scanned his body and when I looked up I saw his all knowing face. "Could you be any more obvious?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about." I stuttered and backed away a little even thought there was a couple feet distance between us. I knew I was blushing as thoughts of us making out hardcore were running through my head. I purposely stayed away from those thoughts but him standing right here in front of me like that... it's like I had no choice.

I suddenly felt nervous and claustrophobic. I needed to get out this room before I did something or said something I'd regret.

"I should go." I went for the door but was stopped by a warm hand that wrapped around my shoulder that was forcing me to look at Damon who was now right in front of me.

"You obviously came in here to say something."

"We'll talk when your not...naked." He let go of my shoulder and I went for the door again.

"I'm not technically naked." My hand was on the door knob and I turned back to look at him. He was smirking and his eyebrows raised as I hesitated at the door. "But now..." I watched as his hand went to the towel and grabbed on the side where it was wrapped together. I quickly rushed out of the door before I could see anything and heard the drop of the towel then Damon's laughter. I slammed the door, looking forward. I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath while leaning against it. Why was he so tempting?

"Elena I'm leaving." I heard Bonnie down stairs and I quickly went to find her. I felt my body scream as I went down the stairs and my muscles protested all the movement. She was about to leave in till I stopped her.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she was half way out the door.

" I'm going home to sleep. I'll be back. Stefan and Caroline went out to... eat. It's just you and Damon." Great.

"Bye." I mumbled as she left.

Once she was gone there was just pure silence throughout the whole house. I decided if there was any time to get blood it would be now. I looked around quickly just to make sure the coast was clear. I crept into the kitchen and stared at the fridge. This was just about to get real. I took tiny steps towards the fridge and my hand came up to the handle. I immediately froze when I heard Damon come down the stairs. Damn it!

I let go of the handle and quickly ran as fast as I could into the living room. My legs ached but I still managed to jumped over the couch and land on the cushion while attempting to get my breathing even and act normal. I don't know why I was keeping up with he charade. It was going to be painfully obvious soon.

"I see you decided to put some clothes on." I said as Damon came into view.

"Only for you darling." He smiled and sat down on the couch right next to me.

"So we need to talk." I said as I turned to look him in the eye, which was hard to do because his face was so close.

"Are you breaking up with me?" His brow furrowed and he looked nervous. I was trying to stay serious but it was really hard around him. I ended up laughing and let a small smile escaped. I did my best to go back to being stern. "Of course you aren't. If you had a taste of me, you wouldn't be able to get enough."

"I already did, or did you forget?" Why was I bringing that up? It was like a taboo subject between us.

"I could never forget." He whispered in my ear and his hand came down to rest on my thigh. He moved away but his hand stayed there. I closed my eyes and felt myself shiver. I knew he noticed every way my body reacted to him. "And I'm sure you wont anytime soon." When his hand came up higher and his fingers started tracing circles on the inside of my thigh is when realty came crashing down and I slapped his hand away and moved farther down on the couch.

"Damon have you forgotten about boundaries?" He didn't say anything back but a sinister smile played at his lips.

"I've decided to throw all the unspoken rules out the window. I don't care anymore. You know what I think Elena? The reason why you are denying this 'thing' between us, is not longer about Stefan. It's about you giving into me. I mean we are both pretty persistent when we put our minds to something."

"Damon that is ridiculous. It will always be about Stefan."

"Think about it. You don't even spend time with him anymore. He's like background music." He was sounding way too convincing.

"Be serious now." There was so much I had to say, I just didn't know where to start. "We have stuff to discuss."

"Tomorrow isn't very far away. Can't we just have fun now?" He scooted closer to me, filling the distance I just gave us and put his hand back on my thigh but a lot higher this time.

"No, Damon!" I sad while taking his hand off me.

"Does this have to do with your little lies? I know you're up to something."

"No." I said trying to get off that topic. "It's about how you told Stefan you compelled me! Damon you shouldn't of done that. I know you love Stefan and you don't want him to hate you and-"

"What if I did compel you?" He cut me off and I wasn't expecting that.

"Damon you didn't compel me to throw myself at you." I knew for sure that he didn't do that. The only reason I somewhat, but not fully forgave him was because he tried to keep me off him.

"Maybe I didn't make you do that but maybe I made you forget. For just a couple days." I studied him hard.

"You wouldn't have done that." I forced it out and he just stared at me. "Don't say that." I felt sad that he was doing this. I couldn't even look at him.

"It's something I would do."

"But you didn't." I quickly added. "So why would you tell Stefan you did?"

"Reasons, reason and reason. You keep asking for reasons. Well guess what, there are none." I should just stop asking him. I knew he would never actually say he was doing it for me. That's all I really wanted. I wanted him to admit it.

"Fine. I wont bring it up. But I'm telling Stefan the truth." I watched as he got up front the couch, clearly annoyed.

"You don't even know the truth." At that I got off the couch too and stared him down.

"I know a lot more then I let on."

"Doubt that. You just want people to think it." I rolled my eyes and I couldn't help the next thing just slip out.

"Damon, do you love me?" I watched as he stared at me dumbfounded. "Oh wait, I already know the answer."

"I don't love anything Elena. Don't give yourself that much credit." He spat it out and I was surprised at the venom in his words.

"I seem to remember you saying something to contradict that." He looked at me suspiciously. This was the worst way to come out with this. I should seriously shut up but it was like I had no control over anything.

"You don't know anything."

"I remember it all. I remember the night you gave me back my necklace. I don't know how, but when I was knocked out by that fat guy it came to me. It was the first thing I remembered and that's the only reason why I trusted and had a..thing for you." Ever since I got my memories back I was in complete denial about this. I wouldn't even let my mind wander to the subject. I kept telling myself Damon didn't love me. Even if I could remember the words coming right out of his mouth.

I didn't notice before but Damon was backing away from me and looking at me as if I betrayed him somehow.

"So you knew this whole time?"

"Damon-" Before I could say anything else the front door opened and I could smell something...delicious.

"Your so messy." I heard Stefan's voice as he and Caroline came in. Caroline had blood all over her face and I felt my stomach churn...but in a good way. I felt new changes come over me as I was enthralled with the thought of blood. It was like something shiny I just couldn't stay away from. I felt my feet shuffle forward and I stopped myself.

"I know." Caroline pouted and Stefan laughed at her. She suddenly disappeared and I heard the bathroom door shut upstairs. Stefan followed her up the stairs but at a human pace. The temptation was gone but the thought was stuck in my head. I needed blood. And I needed it soon. I could feel my body slowly starting to shut down. I pushed the thoughts away. It wasn't too bad.

My attention was thrown back to Damon as he looked at me briefly then ran out of the room. I stood there alone. My eyes flickered to the kitchen and I felt my feet taking me there.

"Do you want to explain something?" I stopped dead in my tracks as the familiar voice echoed throughout the living room. I slowly turned around to see Elijah casually leaning against a wall.

"Nope." I said as I turned back around, attempting to leave.

"It won't be that easy." I stopped then went back to looking at him. He didn't look as angry as I expected him to be. "You had vampire blood in your system." It was purposely a statement. It was the most obvious solution. I nodded at him and he pushed off the wall and casually walked to me. "You're still dead either way. But the clock it ticking." He said while pointing to a watch on his wrist.

"Are you going to kill me again?" The question sounded ridiculous but I pushed that past and watched his every move.

"No." He said quickly. "But I would need a favor."

"What would that be?"

"You are going to get that moonstone and give it to me so I can destroy it. Just another way to make sure the curse is never broken."

"I can do that." I quickly said.

"Good. And remember, you only have a little longer before you're dead for good this time." He smiled at me and suddenly disappeared.

I guess it was time to come clean.

_**AN: Sorry for the wait! I'm thinking about 3 more chapters to the story. But that can change:)  
**_

_**I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews and support. It means the world to me.  
**_

_**Review! **_


	17. Death waits for no one

_**She could not move or look away. And this time she knew that it was no power that he was using, but simply the wildfire attraction between them. It was useless to deny it; her body responded to his.**_

_**-Elena Gilbert**_

I paced back and forth in the living room. I don't know how I'm going to do this. Damon will be so mad! Caroline would feel so betrayed and Stefan would brood. It was going to hurt everyone. How was I supposed to do this calmly?

But I still had to do it. I had to own up to my bad decisions, even if they did save me.

"Damon?" I called up the stairs looking for him. I finally decided I had to tell him. I had to face the situation I'm in head on. "Damon?" I called again and there was still no answer. I walked to his door and knocked. "Seriously Damon, you cant be mad at me. There's a lot worse things going on." When there was no response I pushed a little harder on the door and it creaked open. I pushed the door wide open and saw there was nobody in his room. I walked in and flicked the lights on, just to be sure. I was a tad concerned but pushed that in the back of my mind and went on searching for him. I walked down the hallway calling his name. I knocked on a couple doors and there was no response.

I was now worried and letting the paranoid thoughts creep through. I ran down the stairs looking high and low for him.

"Damon!" I shouted throughout the house. There was no answer and I finally searched the whole place.

I sat down on the couch and thought of where he could be. Maybe he went for a walk? I could be over reacting but I had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen. I started biting my nails and froze. I only do that when I'm nervous. Bonnie did go home... What if? No. They wouldn't secretly go off and do the spell. They would be idiots. It wouldn't work... but they didn't know that. I jumped off the couch now with a feeling in the pit of my stomach that almost made me want to get sick.

"Damon?" I called one last time, just to make sure he wasn't hiding somewhere.

"Whats going on?" I saw Caroline and Stefan leaning over railing of the stairs, looking down on me.

"I can't find Damon." I sad in a shaky voice and Stefan's eyes went wide. "What if... What if Bonnie found a way to do the spell not on a full moon? They've been spending time together, planning. What if he's dead! What if I never see him again?"

"Calm down Elena! Where is Bonnie?" Caroline said in obvious worry. I watched as they rushed down the stairs. Their concerned faces were causing me to full out panic. What if Damon is gone for good? What if I made a huge mistake? What if I could never tell him the truth? What if I can never tell him... how I feel?

"Gone." I whispered in a hushed voice. "I have to find them." I said while grabbing a random pair of keys on a table and rushing to the door. I had it open and I was about to leave but a hard hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back.

"Stop Elena. If he left, that was his choice. He is a big boy. He knows what he is doing." Stefan had a hard look on his face and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "He's doing this to make up for what he did." I had enough. I couldn't let this happen.

"Let go of me Stefan!" I screamed and pulled against him. Even if he was human I probably couldn't get out of his grasp. I was so weak but I had to get to Damon. I had to find him. Even if this wasn't a life or death situation like I think it might be, I still needed to find him.

"No. I wont let you go Elena!" His grip tightened and I stopped fighting.

"He never compelled me Stefan! I wanted it." His hand unclasped from my arm and his face went blank. "Damon isn't doing this to make up for anything. He's doing it because he is a good man. But I wont let him die for nothing. He never betrayed you Stefan, I did." Guilt rushed through me as I saw the pain wash over his features.

"W-Why?" He choked out. I couldn't answer him. I had no explanation. I wanted to know why, myself.

"I have to go." I said and ran out of the boarding house as fast as I could. My weak legs didn't take me far and I was out of breath when I reached the drive way. I clicked the unlock button and Damon's car beeped. He had it brought here somehow and I ran to it, hoping he would be able to yell at me for driving his car. I took off down the street and went to Bonnie's.

When I arrived at her house I jumped out of the car and ran to the door. I pounded on it, not caring who I would wake up. It had to be around three in the morning by now. I saw lights flick on and the door started to open. Bonnie's dad stood in his pajamas and he rubbed his eyes.

"Elena?"

"Is Bonnie here?" I rushed out and he thought it over. A couple seconds later he replied.

"No. She is staying over at Caroline's all week. Sorry." I didn't have time to say goodbye. I just ran off her porch and went straight back to the car. I'm sure her dad thought I was a crazy person now, but truthfully I could care less. I took off down the street thinking of places they could be. I took out my phone and called Bonnie. I waited and the voice mail soon came. I groaned and threw my phone into the back seat.

I had a gut feeling they may be where it all started. I quickly did a U-turn and drove off towards the cemetery. The cemetery was private, and there would be no interruptions. The minutes it took to get there felt like long hours. I pulled up in front of the gates to enter and ran from the car leaving it still running. I ran through the grass, passing all the graves. I gasped for air and pushed my limbs to move faster as my body was screaming at me. This was too much for me but I pushed those thoughts away as I found my way towards the tomb and quickly saw a distant glow. I ran down some steps and found Bonnie chanting something.

I ran towards her and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Damon laying on the ground, squirming in pain. I saw tears pooling out of his eyes as silent screams escaped him.

"Oh my god!" I ran towards Damon and Bonnie suddenly went quiet.

"Elena? You can't be here! Leave!" She screamed and pulled at my shirt.

"No! Whats wrong with him? Make it stop! Now!" I didn't even realize it was happening but my vision went blurry and I couldn't see.

"I can't. It's going to save you!" Bonnie protested.

"Elena... go." Damon pushed out through the pain and I felt a piece of myself break.

"Bonnie make it stop! What did you do?"

"I put a spell on him. He'll die without anyone needing to kill him." Damon dropped something from his hand and I saw it was the moonstone covered in blood. I felt my heart drop out of my chest. I needed to fix this. I needed to save him!

"The curse wont be lifted. It doesn't work anymore."

"Elena were lifting the curse right now."

You don't understand!" I screamed as I clutched onto Damon's hand. "Caroline gave me blood. I'm in transition. This is all for nothing!"

"What?" I watched as Bonnie tried to put the pieces together.

"I'm going to be a vampire! Do you get it now? Stop! Save him! You're killing him Bonnie!" I couldn't get my point across and Bonnie didn't move to take any action. I wanted to scream at her some more. Why wasn't she doing anything?

"I can't. There is no way to reverse it. I can take away the pain though."

"No..." I gasped and more tears poured. "No you have to stop the spell." She didn't hear me as she started chanting. All I could hear were her words and the sudden gust of wind. Damon's hand suddenly stopped shaking and he didn't seem to be hurting anymore. He still looked like death though. His skin was quickly changing colors and there was no life in his eyes.

"Elena..." He whispered and I could see him fighting for strength. "You can't be... You cant be like me."

"Damon it was the only way." Pure horror washed over his features and I didn't know a dying man could have so much passion.

"No!" He yelled and I flinched at the sudden strength coming from him. "I wanted so much more for you Elena." He looked so mad at me.

"What could you want for me if you were going to be dead!" I screamed suddenly fighting back. "I need you Damon. Please don't leave me! Don't die. Please Damon. You can't... please!" I begged even though it was useless.

"Why? Why'd you do it?"

"My fortitude was nothing like it seemed. I was breaking down Damon. I had to find my own way out. Those hallucinations were scaring me to death."

"Elena. Your such an idiot." He gasped out and his face was turning grey. "You'll never be free. The haunting wont ever let up. I was going to fix it." I didn't understand but I couldn't let this be the last of Damon.

"Damon don't leave me." I sobbed as I said again and he finally looked me in my eyes. I saw his signature smirk appear on his face but it looked so wrong at this moment. "Damon I love you." I finally admitted. His smirk turned into a smile and my heart fluttered.

"Took you long enough." His voice was much weaker now and I couldn't of held onto his hand any tighter. "Just for the record. I love you more." Tears blurred my vision and scooted closer to his dying body.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Never thought I'd die a happy man." His smile never faded but widened and I did the only thing I thought was necessary.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. For the first time in my life I felt truly connected to someone. Like I could never feel whole again without him now that I found out I was always missing a piece to myself. I could feel his lips respond in the dullest way. I broke the kiss for a second and pressed tiny pecks to his lips. When he didn't respond to the last one I knew what happened. I couldn't face it though. My eyes were shut and I knew when I opened them I was going to shatter into a million pieces. I was trembling and I forced my eyes to open. The sight in front of me made my heart stop.

Damon was laying in front of me completely grey all over. His veins were all bulged around his eyes and his body was unresponsive.

"Damon?" I squeezed his hand, trying to get a response. "Damon?" I said again and then shook his shoulders. "Damon!" I screamed and pushed against him. I hit his chest trying to make him move. I tried to make him come back. "No, no, no, no!" He couldn't be gone. He can't leave me!

I started to bite at my wrist, thinking maybe I could give him blood. The little I had left. I would give it all just to have him return to me. I felt a warm gentile touch against my leg. My snapped up to see Bonnie. She was crying and took my hand away from my mouth. I completely forgot she was even there. Before I knew it her arms were pulling me away from Damon. I fought back against her trying to go to Damon. I felt the world crashing down on me. I was in sudden deep pain. I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I know this feeling, I've been here before. She finally let me go and I crawled next to Damon taking his hands in mine as I cried. I slipped his day walking ring off his finger and put it on mine. It was the only piece of him I'd have left.

I've never felt so alone in this world as I sat next to my dead other half. I knew at this moment, I would never be the same. I would never be full again.

_**AN: Now Damon said a very key thing before he died, "You'll never be free. The haunting wont ever let up.". If you are confused about this line, then good. Everything will be explained:) **_

_**Oh and if you don't understand why Damon died, it was because Bonnie cast a spell to have him die after they do the sacrifice thing. **_

_**And dont worry, there are I think one or two more chapters. I might just shove it into one long chapter. I'm excited! **_

_**Haha I just can't wait for all the "OMG YOU KILLED DAMON!" reviews. **_

_**Review!**_


	18. And that last kiss I'll cherish

_**"If you`re that eager to meet death I can introduce you myself."**_

_**Damon Salvatore**_

I was sitting on the floor in the foyer, leaning against the front door. My legs were stretched out in front of me and I was staring off into space. I didn't have anymore effort to go anywhere else. I didn't need to anyway. The way home was a little blurry. I couldn't remember details. There was a creeping numbness that overtook me after I pried myself away from Damon. It wasn't too long ago that I still thought I had years left with Damon. I never pictured him not being around. He was constant. One of the few people in my life that I decided wasn't going to bail even when I knew at some point he had to leave. I just never thought it would be permanent.

I haven't felt this way since my parents died. The situation and my feelings are different but the only thing I could compare the utter loss and wretched feeling in the pit of my stomach was when they died. The worst thing in the world though, was knowing I had so many regrets and his death could of been avoided. If I wasn't so stupid. All this was my fault. Everything was always my fault. I should of been the one dying tonight. I should of just done the sacrifice myself somehow. I would much rather it would be me that died. If I could go back, that's how it would be. No doubt about it.

I twisted the huge ring the was now on my middle finger. It was big but I wouldn't let it fall off. I paid too close attention to it anyway. I slipped it off and rolled in around between my fingers. I stared at it, thinking that this ring was never meant for me. Was this really my destiny? I just couldn't see it that way. I put the ring down on the wooden floor right next to me. I leaned my head back against the wall and shut my eyes while taking a deep breath. I was tired. I was weak and I didn't have a lot of momentum to go in the kitchen and take a blood bag and curse myself with living for eternity with the way I am feeling right now.

"Elena?" I kept my eyes shut as I heard Stefan's voice and foot steps coming my way. I still didn't open them as he sat down next to me and leaned against the door. "What happened?"

"He's gone." I whispered and my eyes flickered open. I wasn't looking in his direction but I could only picture what he looked like. I took the ring that sat next to me and handed it to Stefan. He didn't know about me being in transition so I didn't think he would fight me on it. The ring was just too much of a reminder. I already decided I was going to need it anyway.

"I know you've been sitting here since 4?" Right as he said it the morning sun finally made an appearance and shinned down from the window on the other end of the room and it lit up the red rug right in front of me. I cringed at the light and looked away. I didn't want to know right now what was happening to Damon's body. The thought made me want to throw up.

"What time is it now?" I asked while trying to get my mind off the sun.

"6 AM." He sighed while looking at the watch on his wrist. There was silence between us after that and I didn't know what to say. I knew what I should say, and what I had to say but I didn't want to. But I still owed it to him.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to feel something for Damon." I said and finally turned to look at him.

"It's okay. I think we can grow from this. Our relationship could be stronger then it ever was before." I broke eye contact with him and looked down at the floor. I didn't want that. I didn't want us.

"Stefan, I don't think... I can't be with you anymore. I need time to be alone." I was trying so bad not to hurt him. His brother just died now his girl is breaking up with him. Rough day.

"So that's it? Damon just wins." He said clearly hurt and angry.

"No one ever wins Stefan! How could you say that?" I looked at him shocked and equally as angry. "Damon's dead. He clearly didn't get any benefit from the situation."

"You love him." He stated and I didn't break eye contact or try hiding it.

"Loved. I loved Damon, but he's gone now. It doesn't matter anymore." For a long time Stefan didn't say anything. I sat there quiet, waiting for him.

"There is no such thing as loved, Elena." He grabbed my hand and I felt something cold. He slid Damon's ring onto my finger and I stared at it. "Even if Damon's gone, you're always going to love him. You can't convince yourself otherwise." He squeezed my hand and stood up. I didn't look away from the ring as I heard him walk away. The sunlight was slowly getting closer and closer as I watched it come for me.

I loved Damon. That fact just scared me. Damon wasn't good. He wasn't the kind of guy you bring home to your parents. He's not boyfriend material but when he loved, my god he loved with everything he had. There was an intense passion in Damon that his heart controlled. He made decisions as they came and thought about the consequences later. No one could stop him. And after all this time of being alive, he didn't let other people change him, even if that wasn't the best thing. Deep down Damon was a man worth every amount of love someone could give him. He just didn't let anyone know. I now understood Damon at a whole different level. I might be the only one.

But it was too late.

I finally stood up from the not so comforting ground and stretched. I was so weak and instead of focusing on the tender muscles now my whole body just ached. I went to walk but my I stumbled a bit and caught my balance by grabbing onto the door handle. I straightened my self out and walked towards the kitchen. I didn't realize I was going there but my feet took me anyway. I found myself standing right in front of the fridge. I don't know why. I thought I already made my decision and this wasn't it. My hand was opening the fridge door and I took a blood bag out. This looked so gross. I don't know what came over me but I felt so fascinated at the blood. There was something in the pit of my stomach that for a moment, overlooked the pain. Without thinking about any decision I had made to not become like this I started to mess with the bag and before I knew it I was sucking blood out of it. My first instinct was to spit it out. It was so...odd and uncomfortable but not soon after the thought of spitting it out become impossible as I sucked every last drop. I could feel my body tingle as I regained the much needed strength.

When it was finally empty I felt guilty. Talk about no self control.

"Tasty isn't it?" I froze and slowly turned around to see no other then Elijah leaning so gracefully against the door frame of the kitchen.

"You really have a way of making an entrance. What's with you vampires and appearing in other peoples houses out of nowhere?" I said as I walked towards him.

"It's no longer 'you vampires'. Your one of us now. I didn't think you were actually going to go through with it."

"Neither did I." He was really the last person I wanted to see right now. He just brought back memories of the whole reason I'm in this mess. "I'm assuming you came here looking for this." I said as I dug into my back pocket and pulled out the bloodied moonstone. He held his hand out and I dropped it in his hand.

"Didn't even fight me on this. I thought you were going to bargain." I didn't have the strength to try and get something out of it. I just wanted this whole experience done with. I wanted to go on living my normal life, that wasn't so normal.

"I don't need anything from you." I said as I backed away from him.

"Yes you do." He said as he put the moonstone away. "You need information."

"What information?" I was barely following along.

"Klaus wont be happy you weren't able to remove the sun and moon curse. I thought killing you would put it off his radar but the fact you're now clearly undead he will know about it and he will come after you." I took in his words but I wasn't scared. It didn't affect me the same way it would have if you told me yesterday.

"I'm not too scared." I didn't have much to live for anyway.

"He'll come after everyone you love. Your family and friends. If you actually care about them I suggest you leave Mystic Falls." Leave my home... Could I do that? Did I have a choice?

"Thanks?" I said hesitantly, confused as why he would help me. In the blink of an eye he was gone and out of sight. I guess I had come packing to do.

_**AN: I know this was super short but the next chapter should be posted like right away. I have already written it , I just have to edit it. This was originally supposed to be put with the next chapter but it was too long and this is really the only place I could split it. chapter will be the last chapter. So sad:(  
**_

_**Ahaha kill Damon and all the Delena fans come rushing out! It made me crack up how many wanted me to kill Elena, like it was the only reasonable solution. Thanks for all your reviews. They made me laugh. **_

_**Review**_


	19. I think you got the best of me

_** "I think at the end of the day at this point, truly, because he's an old man, and he's fucked up enough, I think that if Damon had to choose between Elena living and him going bye-bye, I think in a heartbeat he would take the latter."**_

_**- Ian Somerhalder**_

I sat on Damon's bed as I looked through my bag that I had with me form when we went on that road trip. I thought about going home. I really wanted to say goodbye to everyone, but I think if I just left it would be better. Goodbyes always make it seem like the end. I didn't want to accept that it could be. I felt a yawn coming on and I fought it but it was inevitable. I was so tired. I got off the bed and walked over to the giant window he had in his room. I hesitantly went into the sunlight, expecting to burn but all it did was hurt my eyes. I backed out of the light and quickly pulled over the thick curtain that instantly darkened the room. It was weird. I could see every little detail in the dark but it was still pitch black.

Even at my exhausted state I was still amazed by all the changes I was going through. I walked over to the bed and instead of sitting on it I let my whole body fall back.

Instead of the fluff of the mattress I kept falling. A scream emerged from my lungs as I fell into darkness. I didn't know what was happening but it felt like it was never going to stop. Before I knew it I landed on a hard surface and I couldn't breath. It felt like all my bones were broken and I couldn't move. I hurt so bad. I felt tremors coming from me that I couldn't stop. I tried to open my mouth for air but it wouldn't. I started to panic and when I looked at myself I could see my legs at unnatural angles. There was blood soaking my shirt up as what looked like bones were sticking out of my chest. I couldn't breath and with all the damage I shouldn't be even remotely close to alive. Wait, I should be fine. I'm a vampire... this shouldn't even hurt, but my god did it hurt. I tried to lift my arm but pure pain pulsed from my shoulder. I think it's dislocated.

I shut my eyes and instead of doing anything else I focused on breathing. Air. I needed air. My lungs were on fire. I forced my mouth open and on reflex air filled me and a gasp escaped.

My eyes opened and I found myself back in Damon's room completely unharmed. I was laying on his bed in the exact way I would of landed. I was covered in sweat, as if I had a bad nightmare. What was happening? That shouldn't of happened! It couldn't! I made sure of it!

I flicked on the lamp beside the bed and sat there breathless. No! This couldn't be real. It should be over. I should be free. The things... whatever was doing this to me was supposed to be gone. I made sure of it.

Damon. Where was Damon. I needed Damon, he knew how to protect me. I looked around searching for him and then reality came crashing down on me. I felt the pang of loss hit me all over again.

"Bonnie!" I screamed as I ran out of the room. I was in the hallway and she was at my side in an instant.

"Elena are you okay?" She was clearly worried and I did my best to compose myself.

"Wheres the book?" I said clearly but she caught on about how desperate I was. She knew what book I was talking about. I wanted to see the one she gave me before. The one that gave me the information that I was going to be free of all this.

She turned around and walked towards the library that was down the hall. I followed her and when we got into the room she handed it to me right away. I flipped through the pages searching but I couldn't calm down enough to focus.

"Damon was right Elena." I stopped fumbling with the book and looked at her. "They wont ever stop."

"What?"

"I caught on when you were talking to Damon." I stood there shocked. "You can't rely on everything you read." Bonnie said while taking the book out of my hands. "You're the only one this had ever happened to. This book, it was more of a hypothesis then anything at else. Myths almost." She said while putting it back where she got it.

"So that's it.. There is no other way." My voice cracked and I was officially hopeless.

"I'm sorry Elena." I couldn't look at her. I needed to be alone. No, I needed Damon. I backed out of the room and went rushing to Damon's. I shut the door and locked it.

I didn't know how I was going to accept this. It can't be part of my life now. I don't want it to be. I knew it was going to get worse and worse. That how this whole thing worked. But for some reason I wasn't as scared anymore, I was more disappointed. I don't know why. I should be terrified.

Maybe if I turned off my emotions, things would be better. Damon was always preaching about it. The only thing was I was scared of losing everything I had. All my feelings towards Damon, towards my family. To be emotionless is utterly petrifying. You wouldn't be much of a person. You have to feel to live, not just survive. I would be a coward to take that road.

I pushed the thought out of my head and leaned down and rested my head on Damon's pillow. I took in a deep breath and Damon's smell wrapped around me. I clutched onto the pillow as hard as I could. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for unconsciousness. I was so tired, it should of been easy. As hard as I tried to sleep, I couldn't stop my racing thoughts. I huffed and opened my eyes. I don't think I was going to get any sleep soon.

I grabbed my bag that rest on the floor filled with anything important to me. It was time to leave. Time for a fresh start. I went for the door and was half way out when I paused. I looked back at Damon's bed and made a last minute decision and ran back to the bed grabbing his pillow. I left the room and went straight down the stairs heading for the door. I twisted the handle and opened the door. I walked right out of the boarding house, not even giving it one last look. I usually would of given the house a good glance and do my best to take mental pictures of every inch of the place but all I wanted was to get out of there. It held too many memories. A lot of which I didn't want to keep. Only in the back of mind was I screaming at myself that I was running away. Running away from all my fears, reality, and myself. What I focused on was that I was doing it for my family.

I threw my bag and pillow in the backseat and got into Damon's car. I pulled out of the driveway fast and went out onto the road. I drove down the side street and I felt a breeze. I slammed on the breaks in the middle of the road and clutched onto the steering wheel.

I could feel him. I felt his presence. Damon. I could practically smell his signature scent. I kept my eyes straight ahead, not daring to move.

"I miss you." I said out loud. I didn't know why but for some reason the words comforted me. As if he could hear them... "I want to say so much more." There were already too many thoughts of what could of been.

"I know." Oh great. Now I was hearing him. I already knew I was crazy but this just got onto a whole different level.

"I'm officially insane." I said while sighing and leaning back into my seat. I was still in the middle of the road, not caring if any cars came. I still didn't take my eyes off the street in front of me.

"You've been insane for a while now." The voice that I didn't want to accept was Damon's spoke again. I sat there in silence not knowing what to do.

"You're not real." I finally said and squeezed my eyes shut. "It's impossible. I'm just... imagining you. I don't know. Maybe I should of taken that nap after all. Whatever is going on with me... just go."

"I can't go anywhere."

"Why not?" I added quickly, still looking ahead.

"Because you're right I'm not technically here." So I am crazy. Already knew that.

"I still want you to leave." I said while trying to keep my voice under control. This was too much.

"Why?" His voice was exactly the same. I wanted to believe he was here, I really did.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." Whatever was going on was going to tear me to shreds. I couldn't let myself think of the possibilities. For all I knew this was just the hallucinations getting worse. The moment I'm finally convinced its Damon he was probably going to disappear.

"You don't have to. Switch off your emotions already, its easier." I laughed. Such a Damon answer.

"I couldn't do that."

"Well...I'm surprised. You're not as stupid as I thought you were."

"Thanks." I said offended.

"You are an idiot. I'm not gonna lie. Thinking being a vampire would save you. Let me ask you something, have you always been this delusional?"

"I know I'm out of my mind." The situation I was in just proved it. "But don't act like you never thought about it. You must of clearly thought me being a vampire could of helped the situation with me opening the book."

"Of course I thought of it. But unlike you, I thought it out and decided it was too much of a risk. No matter what that book said, I wasn't going to rely on it. For the rest of you're life I'm going to be telling you how much of a gigantic idiot you are." I can't believe we were arguing about this. Of all things...

"It doesn't even matter anymore. You're not here. I'm probably having a conversation with myself. Now if you mind, whatever you are, I would like to continue-"

"Running away?" He interrupted me and I was frustrated. I wasn't running away! I almost looked in the direction of the voice but only to stop myself before I could. I didn't need to do that.

"I'm not!" I screamed and banged on the steering wheel. "I'm doing this for everyone else!"

"You didn't even say goodbye. That seems more like running away."

"You must know then all about running away. You're gone. You left me all alone. If you accuse me of doing so then I'm going to do the same. You didn't even say goodbye either. " I was tired of covering up my pain.

"I was trying to protect you. It was all for you."

"Well look what good that did." I snapped.

"I know you're mad at me. Are you ever going to look at me?"

I was finally done with this. "You are dead. Your body was burned to ashes the moment that sun came up. I've accepted it." I was so annoyed and drained. I really didn't need this. I had to fight the urge to look at him and take the small moment I had left and celebrate seeing him again. I just couldn't shake the thought that once I looked in his direction, he would disappear. That would break my heart all over again.

"Clearly you haven't accepted it. Or else you would of looked at me already. I'm here Elena. When you look, I will be here. That is what you need to accept."

"You're dead!" I screamed while letting a tear slip.

"I am. But I'm still here." His voice sounded strained and I tried to just push him away. I kept telling myself he wasn't here. He can't be. "I'll always be here. Look at me. Let me prove it."

"No." I stated. " I can't. I wont." The words rushed out and I focused on trying to make him disappear.

" I'm not going to give up on you Elena. Just look at me." He pleaded. I felt a warm, soft hand rest on my leg and I flinched away from it. It was too real. "You can feel me." Hair was being brushed off my face as it clung to tears that escaped. Fingertips slowly traced down my cheek and I felt goosebumps rise. I shivered and leaned into his touch. His hand cradled my face and I finally looked up in his direction.

Damon was sitting there in the passenger side of his car. He was leaning close next to me and his eyes immediately connected with mine. He looked so real. I could see the emotions in his eyes. I could feel the warmth of his skin as he touched me. It was like he was actually here. But he couldn't be...

"It really is you." I mumbled and blinked away the tears to I could look at him better.

"Yea." He said simply. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"How?" I croaked.

"The book." Thoughts started racing and I tried to understand. "I'll keep you safe from all the others. It's just me now."

"The hauntings? Hallucinations? How can you keep me safe?" I said not believing it.

"Because, I'm haunting you." I stared at him trying to register it.

"Me?"

"You." He said. I had so many questions. I didn't even know how to begin. "Stop it. Stop thinking so hard. I know you. All your questions will be answered. But right now, you don't need to worry about it."

"So you really are here? You are right in front of me right now. For real? I'm not imagining it?"

"Kind of. I'm real, but only to you."

"So you're mine?" I questioned. I kind of liked the sound of that.

"All yours."

I marveled at this new information. I could definitely live with this. As long as Damon was around, I couldn't complain. I knew I'd be okay with nothing more. I reached out and touched him. I smiled at the fact that he mind as well actually be there. I could feel him, hear him, see him. Only I could. Before I knew what I was doing I had my lips on his and I could feel the familiarity of his kisses. This was normal. This is how it was supposed to be. Just Damon and I. Even with a situation as messed up as it was. He broke the kiss as the sound of a loud horn started beeping.

"I think you should move." He said, while a little breathless from our kiss. I quickly moved the car out of the way and turned the corner as the car behind me speedily passed. I went back to the way I was originally going, prepared to leave Mystic Falls.

We drove out of town and he slipped his hand into mine as we drove on a back road with nobody else on it.

"I think you need to pull over." He said.

"I think you're right."

I pulled the car over to the side of the road and in seconds Damon had me pinned down against the seat as his lips attacked mine. I felt the seat suddenly fall back as he pressed the button for it to lay down. I couldn't help the giggles at the sudden fall but quickly stopped as he trailed tiny kisses down my neck and pressed his body into mine.

I was ready to start this new life. And I was ready to start it with Damon.

_**The End  
**_

_**I must say, you guys are so amazing! If I could, I would line all of you up and personally give you a suffocating hug. Thanks for reading! **_

_**Oh and I hoped this ending was acceptable, I had it planned all along... even though I did change my mind like 5 times. **_

_**Also I have a twitter that I never use and I'm going to start putting updates on there, maybe little teasers for next chapters. I don't think anyone really cares that much but I just thought I'd throw it out there. So if you want to check it out, links in the profile. **_

_**Tell me if you hated, loved, or eh it and review one last time:)**_


End file.
